Fate's New Plan
by ninaz08
Summary: She thought her destiny was already planned but she finds out that even fate's makes new plans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ginny was just making her way down early to get breakfast, see couldn't sleep anymore and she knew her friends would be down later and well, she was starving. She was also exhausted she had been studying like crazy; she had wanted to do well on her exams. She would need top grades if she wanted her dream career not that she necessarily needed to study like crazy, she was naturally smart. In fact it was at the recommendation of several of her professors that she could move up a year if she chose but she didn't want to leave her friends, so chose not to do that.

She was just entering to the overwhelming smell of pancakes, bacon and sausage when her name was called.

"Hey Ginny, I was told to give you this," a boy she was sure the name was Martin something or other from her house held out a parchment for her to take.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. She took the parchment completely oblivious to the small sigh the boy gave her when she smiled him.

Your presence is requested to the headmaster's office immediately.

"Well, looks like I gotta go to the headmaster's office," Ginny said nervously, chewing on her bottom lip. She gazed at the boy that was still in front of her, looking entranced at her mumbling, and looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong? Are you all right?" she asked him kindly.

"W-what y-yeah I'm okay," he stuttered. Glancing down to his feet, he tried to hide his face very red face.

"Are you sure?" she asked confirming his suitable mental state, completely ignoring his blush or the reason for it.

"Yeah, I-I'm sure," he replied trying to sound convincing.

"Well if you're sure, do you think you could do me a favor?" she asked sweetly, not knowing that the smile she was giving the boy was making it hard for him to speak. The only thing the boy could do was to simply nod his head yes.

"Great! Thanks! Could you tell my friends where I've gone, I don't want them to think something has happened. Again," she muttered quietly.

"Y-y-yeah I can do t-that," he assured her that he would pass on the message to her friends when they arrived for breakfast.

"Thanks again, well I guess I better go. See ya," she waved and walked off, completely oblivious to his looks of longing.

Silently and slowly she made her way to the headmaster's office, wondering why she had been requested. The only thing she could think of was that he had indeed informed her mother of the "incidences" (there had been a few of them) and was now going to tell her what her mother had done to him. It was one of the "incidences" actually that made Ginny walk so slowly now, she was still paying for the consequences of that one. But the headmaster had promised that he would not tell her mother. If her mother was told, she knew she would have been sent home before she could say Merlin.

So engrossed was she in her thinking, she did not realize that she was in front of the headmaster's door until her hand twitched to knock. Glancing around, she realized her mistake immediately; quietly she cursed herself for not being more aware of her surroundings. Ginny couldn't remember passing anyone in the hallways and sincerely hoped she hadn't because if she had then it would only a matter of time before he heard what happened. And then…. She would never hear the end of it. Ginny shook her head she would have to deal with that if and when the time came. Ginny knocked on the door.

"Come in," was the reply she heard.

Turning the knob, she entered the office that she had visited on more occasions than she would have preferred. That was something she would never admit to her family except, perhaps, the twins.

"You requested to see me, headmaster?" she asked the wizard, as she moved to take her customary seat in front of the ancient desk.

She heard movement behind her, moving faster than a speeding snitch, she was out of her seat wand in had. Assuming the standard auror battle position, she looked at a face she hadn't seen in almost five years.

"P-professor Dumbledore?" she gasped.

"Yes, it is I," his eyes twinkling.

"Professor, what are you doing here?" she asked in little more than a whisper.

"Ahhh, that is easy Miss Weasley, I am here to take you home. It is time for you to return to England."

* * *

"Wait, Professor I don't understand. What do you mean, 'It's time for me to return to England'? I thought that everyone had decided it was best for me to remain here during the holidays?" asking several questions quickly.

"No, Miss Weasley you misunderstand me. It is time you return to England, permanently," he said

"But I still don't understand what about everything?" she asked completely baffled with the whole situation.

"I understand your concerns, however, things have unfortunately changed," Dumbledore gravely informed her.

"W-what do you mean? What's happened?" she asked hesitantly afraid that one of her family members might have gotten hurt.

"Lord Voldemort has returned," he announced.

"T-Tom, he's back?" she asked faintly throwing herself back into her seat. Face buried in hands she asked, "When? When did he return?"

"Two years ago," Dumbledore admitted hesitantly.

"What! Two years ago? And no one ever thought to tell me? Tom could have walked right up the front of the school and would have no idea because no one had the decency to tell me he was back." She knew that actually happening was highly unlikely considering that he would have no reason to look for her unless he remembered the diary and also because no one outside her family and close friends knew where she was.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked trying to reign in her anger.

"It was decided that the information was too precious to deliver through owl and since it is normally extremely hard to get an international portkey, the information what thought to not be necessarily needed. Besides, your family did not want you to get upset," he explained.

"Who decided?" she asked calmly. Trying to wait to see who it was that deserved her fury and bogeys.

"Your parents and I," he calmly told her, "we thought since you were here and the war would not touch you, it would best if you were not told."

Ginny gapped at the professor. She couldn't believe that they had made this huge decision without her consent.

"With all due respect professor, but the war, the same war that is being fought in England is being fought here as well," she stated coldly. However, she did not elaborate.

Dumbledore glanced at the headmaster of the school for any type of explanation but the headmaster was not forth coming with any information.

"Perhaps we should get back to the point, Albus?" asked the headmaster evenly.

"Yes, you're right Fernando back to the point. As I've said the situation has changed," he reiterated.

"What do you mean exactly, 'the situation has changed'? What situation and how has it changed?" asking as politely as possible, leaving no doubt that she was not over her anger.

"Well, it would seem that I am once again in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore told the room at large.

Ginny glanced to the headmaster and then back at Dumbledore, "What does your need of a new teacher have to do with anything?"

A knock on the door interrupted the answer Ginny's question.

"Headmaster you wished to see me?" asked Professor Adams.

"Hello Jonathan, it has been too long." Dumbledore greeted the professor happily.

"Hello Albus, it's been awhile, not since the last time you tried to recruit me to teach at your school," he smiled at the man unconcerned with the Dumbledore's obvious unhappiness at the point being thrown in his face.

"Yes, if I remember correctly, I tried and failed," he laughed jovially, his infamous twinkle was notably missing however. "Well, I am back again to ask if you would do me the honor of coming to teach at my school." Dumbledore asked the younger wizard.

"You have offered me this post before Albus, several times in fact, what makes you think that I will accept this time?" he asked the professor.

"Nothing really," Dumbledore admitted, "I just thought that perhaps you might enjoy continuing to teach Miss Weasley. I was of the understanding that she had become something of a protégé of yours."

"What?" startled he looked at the headmaster. Glancing pass the wizard in front of him, he saw the person he was looking for.

Dumbledore continued as if he had not been interrupted, "It would appear that one of your students will not be continuing with you next year. Miss Weasley will be returning to England to be with her family and then to Hogwarts." Dumbledore told Jonathan.

"And who decided this?" he asked barely glancing at the man, returning his gaze on his student.

Before Dumbledore could reply Ginny beat him to it, "Tom is back professor." Professor Adams seemed truly surprised to hear this and Ginny couldn't help but be happy, she honestly wasn't sure if the professor was aware of Tom being back or not but now she knew for certain that he had no idea. The professor nodded his head understanding the potential implications of that one sentence. "And as for the decision it was made for me, as was the decision to inform me of Tom's return. However I do want to go home, so I will not be returning next term." Ginny finished assuredly.

Dumbledore turned towards the young witch curiously, "Miss Weasley I was under the impression that you would be thrilled at the prospect of returning to Hogwarts, was I mistaken?" he asked, his gaze attempting to penetrate her soul.

She glared back at her now headmaster, unaffected by his soulful gaze or implication, "On the contrary professor, I am ecstatic to be going back however, I would very much appreciate if the decision to go back would be mine to decide." Ginny replied icily to her now reinstated headmaster. "However since I would have agreed anyways to return so I will not make to much fuss," she narrowed her eyes to the wizard, "but do not think that I will just let this go so easily." She nodded her head at her former headmaster and her ex-professor, glanced at Dumbledore and then left to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny entered her house common room so lost in thought she did not notice her friends waiting for her at their usual table nearly jumped, startled.

"Hey Nicky, so what did Headmaster Chavez want?" Thena, who was sitting on her boyfriend's lap, asked nearly giving Ginny have a heart attack.

"Yeah, he didn't nark you out to your parents, did he? I thought he promised that he was going to keep this quiet too." O asked looking around his girlfriend to address Ginny.

"Umm, no… he didn't rat me out to my parents." Ginny slowly replied.

"Well then what did he want?" asked Cat intrigued.

"Well, you see…" she stopped unsure how to tell her best friends the truth.

"Nicky just tell us what's going wrong," stated Res, looking at Ginny with a mixture of curiosity, dread, and a hint of another emotion that he tried unsuccessfully to mask.

"Right, well umm… it wasn't Headmaster Chavez that wanted to see me," she told her, refusing to look anyone in the eye, "it was Dumbledore, he came to tell me he's taking me home." She admitted to her friends.

Complete silence met her admission. No single thought seemed to be generated among the small group of friends, until finally.

"NO!" shouted the four friends all at the same time. The whole common room jumped and looked towards the five friends. Ginny shot them all an embarrassing smile and gritted out with her teeth, "Can you guys be any louder? I don't think the people in New York heard you lot."

"Nicky... Ginny you can't just leave. What about… everything?" asked Res his feelings for her showing clearly in his eyes.

Ginny broke the gaze, "Listen I know this and I'm gonna miss really miss all of you but things have changed," she looked away making sure that everyone had gone back to their conversations. "It's Tom, he's back," she whispered.

Almost as one the four friends paled at the mention of the name. The anger and the urgency at finding what was going on left them all, as the friends thought about the implication of that one statement. While her friends continued to contemplate what that would mean for the wizarding world, Ginny couldn't help thinking about how she how she had go to where she was.

Flashback

_Ginny was riding the staircase to Dumbledore's office, trying to imagine what it was that he wanted. She couldn't believe that it had only been one week since the whole Chamber mess happened. Ginny was still dealing with those repercussions. The nightmares were as horrible as ever but she dealing with it. She knocked on the door. _

"_Enter," answered the grave voice of the headmaster._

_Despite the fact that she had been in the headmaster's office before, she could not help being awed by the magnificence of the room. _

"_Miss Weasley, good morning," the professor greeted her. _

"_Good morning Professor, you wanted to see me?" asked Ginny._

"_Yes I did. Please take a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the chair in front of his desk. Ginny sat on the edge of the seat, something about his voice and the look in his eyes portrayed the idea that this would not be a pleasant conversation. _

_Once Ginny was seated the headmaster leaned back into his chair and intertwined his hands looking severely tired and every year his age. He sighed and gazed at Ginny with the deepest sympathy he could muster._

"_Miss Weasley, I am afraid I have some very disappointing news." Dumbledore announced._

_Ginny instantly stiffened. She looked at Dumbledore with terror, clearly evident in her eyes. "I'm going to Azkaban, aren't I?" tears began to fill her eyes. _

"_No my dear, you will not nor will you ever go to Azkaban for this situation, not as long as I am here," he smiled at her, much like a grandfather would his granddaughter. However, a second later the smile was gone, replaced with a grimace, "The situation is not quite as dire as that, however I deeply regret to inform you that I will have to go back on my word. The school governors have decided that with your involvement with the incident with the Chamber of Secrets that it would be best if you were expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am truly sorry," he regretfully told her. _

_Ginny was frozen it almost seemed that the world had ended. She was expelled. What was she going to do? She was expelled, not even the twins had managed that one. Her parents, her poor parents, how were they going to handle this? They were already under so much strain, how were they going to react to this? She would have to contend herself with only a year of schooling. Would they snap her wand? Would she have to suffer watching her brothers became wizards while she stayed at home? She wasn't sure if she could handle that. Ginny's entire life seemed to be spinning completely out of control. It was only the voice of her former headmaster that finally managed to stop her jumble of thoughts and emotions. _

"_However, all is not lost, I do have some good news," informed the Professor. _

"_G-good news, sir," Ginny managed to squeak out. _

"_Yes, my dear," Dumbledore's smile and his familiar twinkle appeared. "I have made some inquiries, when I was informed of the board's decision to have you expelled, which may be prudent in you continued education. I owled several colleagues who happen to be the head of their particular school and gave them, shall we say an abridge version of your circumstance. One of the owls was answered with an acceptance to your enrollment in their magical school. Would that be acceptable?" he asked looking over his glasses at her. _

_So her life wasn't over, she thought. She still had a chance. Ginny was accepted at another school! She could still be a witch! But wait…_

"_Professor, my parents would never let me go, and even if they allowed me to attend, they would never be able to afford it. But thank you for all your trouble," she told him in a low, dejected tone. _

"_That has all been taken care of Miss Weasley," he happily told her, glad that he could bring some happiness after having to go back on his word._

"_How?" she asked surprised._

_The professor smiled at her, "Once I was informed by Headmaster Chavez that he would accept your enrollment I discussed the possibility with your parents. Your mother was… not thrilled about the distance," the headmaster flinched slightly, "however, she agreed that it was best for you to continue your education. And as for the money it has been taken care of, the school offers several scholarships that will cover all of your expenses. All that is needed is your acceptance to this new path," he finished. _

"_Yes, I will attend," she answered affirmative. She still couldn't believe this was happenin she would be attending school at… "Professor, you never told me the name of the school or the location," she stated. _

"_Oh, forgive me Miss Weasley, old age, the name of the school is _Meso-America Academy of Magic _in the southern part of America," he told her. _

_Ginny was still in shock, she would be attending school in America. It had always been her dream to go to Hogwarts but it seemed fate had a new path for her. She would try to make the most out of it. _

End of Flashback

"Ginny, Ginny are you there?" asked one of her friends, which one she wasn't sure.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look guys I know you aren't going to be happy about this, but I gotta go back. My whole family is involved in this war. It's been five years since I've been home. Dumbledore's right, it's time. I'm gonna miss all of you," she said her voice cracking numerous times. "I better go and pack, I'm not sure how much time I have," she stood up and moved to their dormitory.

She opened the door to the dormitory that had been hers for the last five years. The obvious signs of teen age girls were evident. Poster of Quidditch stars, rock bands, and singers (wizard and muggle alike) adorned the walls. There were clothes on the floor and make-up and lotion bottles covered the sinks in the restroom. Her bed was covered with a throw blanket, one her mother had made for the first Christmas she was missing. With tears in here eyes, she slowly began to pack away the accumulation of five years away from home. It took her nearly twenty minutes to gather her belongings owing to the fact that she had to stop several times to try and control her crying. She finally made her way back downstairs.

Her friends had not moved from their corner of the common room. Once her friends had seen she was all packed up they all stood as one. They all looked to Thena to act as the group's modulator, "So, do they have a foreign exchange program at Hogwarts?"

Ginny eyed them all, puzzled she answered, "Not that I know of, why?"

"Because we're coming with you," stated Cat matter-of-factly.

"What? Guys you can't come. There's a war going on you could get hurt," she tried reasoning with them.

"So, what? If you haven't noticed, Nicky, the war's already spilling over. I mean think about it the last few years haven't exactly been gravy," O told her exasperantly.

"Exactly, beside we're a team, remember? Wherever you go, we go," Res told her looking at her again with a look that clearly said that he wanted more than just friendship.

"Guys this is very sweet, but very unnecessary. I can't let you come with me, you could get seriously hurt," she told them, at the same time she couldn't help being touched by her friend's loyalty. They really were awesome friends.

"Well, that's not really up to you is it? It's our choice to follow you and we are. And there's nothing you can do about it. So, now all that's left is to tell Dumbledore we're coming with you," Cat said assuredly.

Ginny looked at each one, their eyes all portraying the same thing they would follow her anywhere. Overcome with all the emotions of the day, tears filled her eyes she reached out and pulled her friends into a big group hug. After several minutes and after avoiding the crazy stares from the rest of the students who wondered if they were all having some type of nervous breakdown, the five friends made their way downstairs.

* * *

"Miss Weasley, you've made it, excellent," Dumbledore greeted her in the school's entrance along with Headmaster Chavez and Professor Adams, "We only have ten minutes so I would suggest you make your good-byes now."

Ginny walked towards her now former headmaster and held out her hand," Thank you, Professor Chavez not for just admitting me into your school but for giving me a second chance. I will always appreciate everything you have done for me.

The older wizard gazed down, smiling at the young witch that had made quite a splash over the years, "You are very welcome Miss Weasley. I feel quite certain that we will be again sometime." He winked conspiratorially.

Ginny smiled and turned to her professor and mentor. "Professor Adams, I'm really going to miss your class. I want to thank you for everything you've done these last few years. I know it couldn't have been easy for you. Still, you gave me a way to fight back, thank you," she told him, her eyes betraying her emotions.

"The pleasure was mine, Miss Weasley," he simply told her, a slight hitch in his voice.

She nodded and turned around. Looking at her friends gathered there, she couldn't help but smile.

Her friends seeing that she was done making her good-byes to both men, decided it was time to ask Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, sir?" asked Thena, once again acting as the modulator.

"Yes, Miss-?" he asked smiling at the group of friends.

"Taylor sir, Isabel Taylor, I wanted, well we wanted to know, if you accept foreign students at your school?" she asked clearly and without hesitation.

Dumbledore glanced curiously at the gathered group of young witches and wizards and answered the young girls question, "Not normally, however, exceptions have been made in the past. May I ask why you would like to know?"

"We would like to attend, all of us," answered Cat.

"Well, Miss-?"

"Garza, Melissa Garza," she quickly told him.

"Miss Garza there would be some hesitation with admitting you to Hogwarts at the present time," he told them.

"Yeah, we know about the war and about Tom. However, you're taking Ginny back with you. So, if you take one of use, well you have to take all of use. You see sir, we're kinda like a package deal," Thena told him.

Dumbledore seemed shocked that these young people knew that Tom was back or who he even was. He turned towards Ginny and saw that she was truly touched with their loyalty. He knew that this war would be fought by the young and wouldn't it be better to have as many trained witches and wizards as possible.

"You would have to get your parents permission to attend Hogwarts and you would also have to travel to England as soon as possible," he informed the potential students, who all nodded their heads at this conditions.

"Wait, wait, just a second you can not take all of my best students Albus," Jonathan exclaimed.

"Forgive me Jonathan, it seems that you will be five less students in your class next term. Well, we only have a few seconds so I would suggest Miss Weasley to quickly say good-bye and then stand next to me."

She hurriedly gave everyone a hug and then stepped close to Dumbledore. She glanced at her former professor to see that he was exceedingly irritated.

"Oh, all right fine, Albus, I accept your offer of the teacher's position, but mark my words it will only be for next year. After that I'm gone," he practically shrieked.

"Excellent, that is great news Jonathan, then I shall see you soon. Till then good day," Dumbledore announced much too smugly for his taste.

"Goodbye everyone, see ya soon," she waved and placed her hand on the portkey Dumbledore had made out of a bag of Mexican candy that he had been given by Professor Chavez.

As she closed her eyes waiting for the jerk behind her navel, she thought, Good-bye America, Hello England.

*******************

I have a poll that will help me with a chapter I'm going to be writing in about two days so, i would really appreciate if the poll that i have on my page could be taken quickly. I'm torn with this issue, i have it worked out that either way the outcome is i can work with it, but i would really like everyone's imput. Also the first one to figure what the nicknames are and what they mean. i will give a sneek peak at the next chapter thanks


	3. Chapter 3

She sighed as she looked out the window at the grounds that surrounded the Burrow. Ginny couldn't believe that it had been over a week since she arrived. Her mother was ecstatic to have her home. Although, Ginny was sure that her mother had not expected to see her daughter to look so much older.

The international portkey deposited the two on the outside of the wards of the Burrow. Ginny looked around once they landed and assumed the battle stance checking to ensure that all was secure completely disregarding Dumbledore being the most powerful wizard she knew, some habits were just to hard to break. Once she felt that the area was not a threat she looked over at the professor.

Chuckling slightly, he asked, "All secure Miss Weasley?"

"Of course professor, you're safe with me," she answered back cheekily.

"Then lets us be off," he held out his arm. Giggling slightly Ginny grabbed his arm and set off for the Burrow. Before either could reach the door, the excited shout of a woman could be heard piercing the calm.

"Ginny, oh my baby, she's finally home," was all but shouted. She grabbed her into such an unbelievably tight embrace Ginny was positive that she might have broken some ribs, at the very least she knew she had some very bruised ones.

"Mum it's really great to see you too, but I uh- kinda have to breathe," she barely managed to get out.

Her mother immediately let her go. "Oh of course, sorry, I'm just so happy to have you home," she sniffled.

"I know Mum," Ginny smiled relieved to breath properly again. "I'm happy to be home too." She was still angry about not being informed about Tom but she would worry about that later for now she was happy to be home.

Her brothers minus Charlie and Percy had come over for dinner that night to see her. They all greeted her like she had been truly missed, which she knew she had but was still very surprised by their greetings. The war was taking an obvious toll on all of them but they seemed thrilled that she was there. None surprised her more than Ron. He had greeted her with a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and a whispered, "Glad you're back." Somewhere along the way her stubborn, thick-headed, immature brother had grown up. She felt a mixture of sadness that she hadn't been there to witness the change and happiness that maybe Ron was finally going to admit his feelings for Hermione.

That night she had a completely peaceful sleep in the complete familiar home of her childhood. Yes, she thought, she was home.

Her friends had been owling her since the time she had gotten home. Apparently they were all having a hard time convincing their parents to willingly send them into a war zone or in Res and Thena's situation to another country unescorted.

Three weeks after returning to England she was having breakfast with her mother, her father and brothers had all gone to work and Ron was still sleeping, when Artemis, Res and Thena's owl arrived with a letter for her.

She opened the letter to find Thena's normal neat script:

Dear Nicky,

Res and I have finally gotten our parents let us go to Hogwarts. It's a good thing our parents are muggles and have no idea what's going on in the magical world. I feel bad though, about lying to them, Res says it's not really lying it's just omitting certain facts. It still sounds like lying to me but what can you do? I talked to O and he says that he got permission as well, so we will all be arriving in three days.

Once Res and I got permission, I immediately sent a letter to Cat to see if she had gotten permission, but she was still fighting with her parents. Apparently, they don't want to send their only child alone to another country that's in the middle of a war. I have to say I'm rather glad sometimes that I have Res. Normally having a twin brother sucks but it's times like this that I really like it. Anyways, Cat said that if her parents don't let her come, then she was going to do something else. I'm not really clear on the details but I think I heard something about Mexico, a guy named Jose, and kids. I really rather not ask for the details. I'm not sure how serious she is about that, but I wouldn't put it pass her.

After I got her owl back saying all of this, I sent a letter to Dumbledore informing him of our parent's permission. He managed to get us a portkey for the day after tomorrow. He also said that your parents agreed to house four more teenagers, so if you would tell your mother of our arrival that would be great. So we'll see you then.

Love,

Thena

P.S. Res had been going nuts about seeing you. Just thought you should know.

Ginny was both thrilled and dreading the encounter with her friends. She missed all of them terribly. She hadn't gone this long without seeing at least one of them in nearly five years. Every year since she left England she had either stayed at the house of one of her friends or else stayed at school during the school breaks. Being home again had been the longest she had gone without seeing any of them. However, she also dreaded seeing Res.

They had begun dating in their fourth year and had only broken up a few months ago. Ginny had felt that they were better just being friends; she knew that he didn't want to break up with her but had done so because that was what she wanted. The truth was that Ginny had never felt anything other than friendship for Res. Sure she had been attracted to him initially, however, deep down she knew her heart belonged to another. She remembered that embarrassing crush she had on Harry. Harry. She hadn't thought about him in a while. She knew he would be coming here he was after all another part of the family. Also, her mother had been in a frenzy trying to clean everything because Harry and her friends were coming to stay for the summer. The crush had ended long ago. She only hoped she could be friends with him; in any case they would be sharing a house and then it would be off to Hogwarts. Still, she couldn't wait to see her friends again.

Ginny was in the living room of the Burrow trying desperately to read the book that she needed to continue their project. The house was always so full of chaos that a moment of peace was extremely fleeting. She was also waiting for Cat, who was supposed to arrive sometime this morning. Cat had somehow convinced her parents to let her come, which they did only after Professor Adams wrote to them to inform them that he had been offered a post at Hogwarts and that he would be joining the rest of the students in England. And of course after the supposed threat Cat issued to her parents, they were more than willing to allow their daughter to attend.

The silence was broken when Ginny heard her name being called. She got up from her seat on the sofa her book still in front of her, not bothering to stop reading. Out of nowhere a pop sounded and before she could look up from her book someone had knocked into her. Fully expecting the mystery person to be her friend, she was shocked to meet emerald green eyes, green eyes that she hadn't seen in nearly five years.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I hate portkeys I never manage to land on my feet," he mumbled, blushing Harry quickly got to his feet and held out his hand to help her up.

"Don't worry about it, it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," she told him acting completely unfazed by the intimate situation they were just in.

Harry finally managed to get a good look at her, "Wow, Ginny it's been a while."

"Yeah, I know. It's good to be back I missed my family," Ginny told him. She took this moment to look at him. He definitely looked handsome. If she was completely honest with herself he was gorgeous but she didn't want to be completely honest with herself, she wanted to be unfazed and aloof.

"So are you here just for the summer or…?" he asked hesitatingly, unsure if he should bring up old memories.

She laughed slightly, "It's okay Harry you don't have to be cautious to speak about everything that happened, it's not like I'm gonna shut down and cry all over you," he seemed slightly relieved with her statement, "No, I'm going back to Hogwarts."

"Really, that's amazing! I'm sure your parents are happy about you coming home and about you going back to Hogwarts," he smiled.

"Yeah, they're thrilled that I'm going back," she assured him.

"So what changed? Did Dumbledore finally manage to convince the school governors to stop being gits and let you come back?" asked Harry curiously.

Ginny smiled at Harry's description of the school governors as "gits", "Something like that, it's a really long story."

"Oh, well it's still great to have you back. So, who else is here? The house seems more chaotic than normal?" Harry asked. He missed the look that passed in Ginny's eyes when he mentioned the Burrow so familiarly. She really missed everyone but she also felt almost wrong being here, like she no longer belonged.

"Yeah there are a few more people here actually," Ginny admitted.

"Oh really, who?"

"Well-"

"Nicky? Nicky – where are you?" they both turned towards the voice. "Oh, there you are. Are you still waiting for Cat?"

"Yeah, she should be here any minute. Her letter said that Dumbledore said that the portkey was set to activate in the morning and was going to send her straight the ministry. You know how the office at the ministry can be and then a second portkey here to the Burrow."

"I though she was having a hard time convincing her parents to let her come? I know I heard Thena say something about crossing the border, a man named Jose, and having a shit load of kids."

Ginny chuckled slightly, "I'm not sure. But I wouldn't put anything past Cat when she's determined to do what she wants."

"Well, O wants to try out that new move he's been working on so we need you. And where's Thena?"

"Upstairs in my room, she seems to be getting along pretty well with Hermione," Ginny smiled. Yes, those two would get along very well.

"Oh well we'll probably need her as well," a thoughtful look came over his face, and then he glanced at Harry. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you, quite rude of me, I'm Matt Taylor, but my friends call me Res," he held out his hand for Harry to shake.

Harry shook the other boy's hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." He waited for the familiar path of eye to scar, but it never came.

"So you're Harry, heard a lot about you," Res told him.

"Really?" Harry looked slightly at Ginny. Silently, he wondered if she had been the one to talk about him.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley has been talking about you since we got here. Something about, "unfit relatives" and "skinner than a lamp post" and things like that," Res told Harry. "So," he continued now looking at Ginny, "when Cat gets here, can you all meet us outside. You're welcome to come to Harry; Ron mentioned that you were pretty good." They both nodded as Res walked out the door to the kitchen.

Harry turned back to Ginny, "So that's why it's so crazy?"

"Yeah, my friends all sorta decided to follow me back to England," Harry waited for her to continue but it seemed that was all she was going to say on the matter.

"So who's Cat?" he asked.

"Well –"before she could continue a pop sounded. She was interrupted once again.

"Uhh," Cat grunted, "I hate portkeys I can never land gracefully. What happens if the next time I use a portkey and I end up laying flat on my ass in front of wizard with his wand on me or worse a really cute guy sees me?"

"Umm I think it's a little too late for that, besides at least when you come out of the flew you manage to stay on your feet," Ginny told her from the floor. Cat had arrived and took Ginny down with her.

"Huh – so that's what we look like," Harry chuckled at the scene of the two girls on the floor.

"Don't be a jerk Harry," Ginny harrumphed. Harry held out both his hands for the girls.

"Thank you," both girls said. Once the two were on their feet Harry shook the new girl's hand. "Harry Potter" he announced again not seeing the familiar scar trek, as he called it.

"Melissa Garza, but everyone calls me Cat, nice to meet you. Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes ever," she asked unabashedly.

Harry blushed, "No."

"Hmm, well then there must not be any intelligent women here in England," she told him again in her most matter-of-fact voice. Again Harry blushed redder than any Weasley.

"Cat you're making the boy squirm, now quit, come on I'll show you to our room," she chastised her friend. She was concerned that Harry would actually faint from all the blushing. Cat simply laughed and moved to the door. "Sorry about her, she's just very sure of herself. Try not to let her get to you, if she knows that she can make you uncomfortable she'll keep doing it, just because she knows she can. It would be best if you learned to just deal with it, trust me I've seen it happen several times," she told him. Harry nodded not sure if he could even form a full sentence yet.

"Well, I'd better go," she started to walk away, just before exiting through the door she turned back towards him, "Oh yeah, by the way, Happy Birthday Harry," she smiled at him and then left through the door.

She remembered his birthday he didn't know why but he was all of a sudden he was really happy.

This was orginally one chapter, however, i thought it would be best if i posted just one chapter and posted the rest of this chapter next week. Also the next chapter a lot of questions will be answered. Comet moon was correct the names are greek gods but which one? I also have solved the question of sirius, which will be shown next chapter.

So hapy holidays everyone! Be safe and be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Ok so it's been like a month since I updated and I'm really sorry about that but hopefully two chapter will help fix. Anyway read and review, even if it's only to criticize. Thanks

* * *

Ginny opened the door to her room to find her once organized chaos had been systemized beyond belief or recognition and that the two smartest witches of the age were sitting down on the bed discussing magical theory.

"Well, it's nice to know that some things don't change," Cat said to announce her arrival to the duo, "but now there's two of 'em. How will we survive?" she asked mock dramatically, ruining the effect by winking.

"Nice to see you too, Cat," Thena smiled at Cat giving her friend a hug.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger," speaking clearly and holding out her hand.

"Melissa Garza, better known as Cat," she shook her hand and glanced at Hermione. "Hermione… like that chick in that play?" she asked.

"Cat only you would refer the Queen of Sicilia as 'that chick in that play'. Seriously, we spent three months on William Shakespeare," Thena said shaking her head.

"Dude, I'm surprised I remembered that much. The only reason I did remember was because she comes to life again at the end, right?" Cat shook her head and started to place her things on the bed that Ginny showed her would be hers.

"You both managed organize my room in the half an hour I was gone?" Ginny asked completely baffled.

"Uh Nick, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that they used…" she paused for theatrical effect and whispered, "Magic."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious Cat," Ginny answered her sarcastically.

"Well yes it did take quite a bit of magic. All we really needed to do was –," Hermione suddenly stopped by Cat's raised hand.

"Wait, don't explain we all know that you two genius witches have a whole system worked out, but that's all that needs to be known," Cat shook her head and moved to assemble the other items from her bag on her shoulder.

Hermione looked slightly disappointed that she would not be able to explain the system that they had worked out to fit four teenage girls into one room.

"It's all right Hermione I learned a long time ago the girls and the guys don't really care to know the process or the little details they just care about the end results. Anyways how's it goin' Cat? Did you really threaten your parents with running away to Mexico to marry the first guy named Jose?" Thena asked smiling.

"No, and I am completely appalled you would think I would do anything like that!" she gasped at her friend, fooling no one. "Actually I told my parents that if they didn't let me come then I would runaway to Mexico and the first guy who I met who's name was _Juan, _I would hook up with him and have hundreds of illegitimate kids. After that they caved." Ginny and Thena laughed loudly, Hermione seemed to be torn between disapproval, shock, and laughter. "It also helped that Professor Adams sent and owl telling them that he was going to Hogwarts too." Cat finished.

A knock on the door interrupted their uproarious laughter; Ginny opened the door to find Res on the other side.

"There you girls are, O's waiting for us."

"Oh, right sorry we'll be down in five minutes," Ginny hurriedly told him, closing the door.

"O's waiting for us in the orchard for Quidditch, something about a play that he's been working on." Ginny told the girls grabbing her Quidditch gear and broom from her trunk.

"Dude, you know he still has the hots for you, right?" Cat glanced at Ginny while pulling out her own broom.

Ginny managed to fight her blush but only just, "I know I told him that I just wanted to be friends but I think he's going to ask me out again," Ginny said uncomfortably.

"You dated that guy Ginny?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah for about a year, we broke a few months ago…" she trailed off.

"Just tell Res the truth Nicky. I love my brother but I love you too. Don't be with him if you don't really want to be together it will only end up hurting you or him later," Thena replied ever the wise one.

"I know I just really hope he doesn't ask me again. It was fine those first few months but my heart was never really in it." Ginny told the girls regretfully.

Cat feeling that things were getting to morose she clapped her hands, "Ok well enough of that, let's go play some Quidditch."

"You all play Quidditch?" Hermione seemed almost astounded at the idea that they played Quidditch.

Thena answered Hermione's question, "Yes we all play, but I'm the only one not on our house team, and I only play as long as it –"

"– it doesn't affect my Young Witches and Wizards across America meetings," chorused Ginny and Cat.

"Well they're important meetings," Thena replied.

"We know Thena, we're just joking," Ginny laughed.

"So what are those meetings about?" Hermione asked very interested.

"Here they go," Cat said, as the two brainy witches started discussing the finer aspects of YWWA.

* * *

"Finally what took you guys forever," shouted O.

"Nice to see you too, O. And will you relax? Seriously you would think that it took us five hours to get here when it was really only like fifteen minutes," Cat told him.

"We had to get all of our things organized, sorry, it took longer than we expected," Thena informed him with a kiss.

O gave his girlfriend a goofy grin and nodded his head in agreement with whatever she had said. "Ok."

Three people cleared their throats which brought the young couple back to reality, "Right, so now we can start."

Before anyone could move they turned to hear more people joining them. Ron and Harry were both walking toward them carrying their brooms.

Res glanced at O, "I told Nicky's brother and that Harry guy that we were gonna play a game if they were interested," shrugging his shoulders.

"Damn it Res, we were supposed to work on that new play, now we can't," O whispered angrily.

"So what? Besides O, even if they do see the move it's not like they're going to steal it. And not-to-mention the fact that if you've forgotten we have more important things to be thinking about other than Quidditch," she explained to him. O seemed to understand Ginny's implication and nodded. Hermione looked puzzled at the exchange and glanced around at the others to see the group all coming to some silent understanding.

"You're right Nick," O said in a regretful tone.

Ron and Harry finally made it to the makeshift Quidditch pitch.

"So who's up for a game?" Ron asked. The group gave a noncommittal grunt of approval.

Thena and O moved towards Harry to shake his hand, "Isabel Taylor but everyone calls me Thena."

"Yeah I'm Ben Jackson but I go by O," politely shaking hands.

Harry introduced himself knowing now not to expect a greeting that he had become accustomed to ever since coming to the Wizarding world.

"Cat this loud, obnoxious, idiot is my brother Ron, Ron this is my friend," Ron nodded to her and held out his hand.

"Melissa Garza, but everyone calls me Cat. You're extremely tall. I wonder if what they say about a man's height being in proportion with another part of his anatomy, correct?" she asked almost to herself.

Everyone burst of out in laughter, Ron looked confused and Hermione was a mixture of emotion, between laughter, fighting a blush, and appalled at Cat's insinuation and she couldn't help but be a little curious about that herself.

"Eww Cat, I don't want to think about that! Can we please get back to Quidditch?" Ginny asked disgusted.

"Yeah… okay," replied Ron still trying to figure out the joke, "How about us Brits against the Yanks," he asked looking quite sure of himself.

Ginny's friends looked at each other and grinned. She was the only one who didn't look so sure. Both teams moved to separate parts of the field.

"Ron you idiot, what the hell were you thinking?" Ginny whispered harshly.

"What's the big deal, they can't all be that good," he said dismissing Ginny's anger.

"Oh really Ron, tell me how often have you and Harry play together and I don't mean at the Burrow?" she asked.

"Umm, well were on the team together for awhile and then… But so what?" he shook his head.

"And what about Hermione, how many times have all three of you played together?"

"None, but I still don't see how –"

"Well then let me tell you what 'the big deal' is, most of my friends have been playing together for the last three years, even Thena who isn't on the team because she didn't want to, is awesome! They know each other strengths and weaknesses. To put it lightly, there is pretty big chance that we're going to get slaughtered," Ginny finished.

Ron's smug attitude was replaced with a slightly concerned countenance. Harry appeared indifferent. Hermione looked completely terrified.

"Don't worry too much Hermione I'll make sure they take it easy on you," Ginny said trying to reassure the older girl.

"For the rules I guess we'll have the keeper, one beater, and two chasers, and the first team to score fifteen goals win. How does that sound?" Everyone seemed agreeable to Ginny's plan. She pulled out her wand and summoned the Quidditch balls from the shed.

She glanced to Harry to see him looking puzzled as she cast the spell. "In America you're allowed to use you wand outside of school at fifteen and since I've lived over there for over three years I fall into the American law category, so we all get to use our wands."

"Yeah, just ask the twins," Ron said.

Ginny smirked, "Anyways let's play some Quidditch. And guys take it easy on Hermione she's not as comfortable at flying as the rest of us," they nodded their head.

The two teams chose their different positions. Ginny and Hermione would be playing chaser, Ron keeper, and Harry beater. For the Americans they decided to have Cat and Thena as chasers, O as keeper, and Res as beater.

The game started slow with the teams sizing up their opposition. Cat and Thena were obviously veterans of the sport and knew each other's tricks; however, they knew that Ginny knew all of their plays so they would simply have to rely on teamwork to win the game.

By the end of the game it became clear to the other Brits that their American counter-parts were very skilled at Quidditch. The end results of the game was Britain 90 and America 150.

Ron was decidedly peeved by the final score of the game not truly believing that he wouldn't be able to stop most of the shots. He was proven very wrong. However, he did take the time to witness his sister make some phenomenal shots on the other side of the pitch. He desperately hoped he would not have to defend against his sister any time soon. Against just her, he knew he would have his work cut out, but against all three girls he didn't stand a chance. Ron sincerely hoped that Harry was doing the same as he was, scouting the potential players for next term, the Gryffindor team could really use some new blood.

Despite Ron's ferocious hope that Harry was checking out the possible talent, Harry was in fact very irritated at the moment. He understood that for someone who was always playing seeker it took time to adjust to a new position, for example beater. However, he was not expecting to go against an already expert beater. Harry couldn't for the life of him hit the Bludger as hard as his opponent and it annoyed him to no end. As did the smile he had when he would whack the Bludger three times as hard as Harry, as did the smile he wore when Ginny looked his way. He wasn't entirely sure why that thing particularly irked him but it did. He would have to send a letter soon.

Ginny who was understandably upset that she had lost, decided that she need to relieve her stress the only way she knew how.

"Well as fun as it is to get my ass severely kicked, my friends and I have own things to discuss with so we'll see you later," she informed her brother and his friends.

"Ginny language!" Hermione said scandalized.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Honestly Hermione you would think that you would be used to it being friends with my brother all these years. Besides if you're gonna harp on something as small as 'ass' then you're gonna have you're gonna have your hands full with this lot," she waved her hand towards her friends.

Her friends all nodded their head solemnly.

"It's true, the only reason none of us have swore is because we're never sure when Mrs. W is gonna pop out at us," O admitted.

"Yeah the only person who can out match Cat in swearin' is Ginny," Thena told them.

"But it's so… vulgar," Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, it may sound vulgar but sometimes it's the only way people will listen. When you tell someone to 'shut the fuck up' at the top of your voice, chances are that you're pretty much guaranteed that they will in fact shut the fuck up," Cat told her looking completely serious.

"Anyways, as stimulating as it is to be discussing the English language, we'll see you all later," Ginny started to turn.

"Where are you all going?" Ron looked suspiciously towards the group. "What do you have to discuss?"

Ginny barely glanced at Ron before turning back to her friends, "None of your business Ron. What I have to discuss with my friends is of no importance to you. And don't even think about trying to spy because I will not hesitate to use this," she told him waving her wand.

Ron gulped.

"Let's go troop," she turned and started to walk towards the woods that surrounded the Burrow. The rest of her friends arranged themselves in one line while Ginny walked beside them.

Hermione appeared curious about the group's departure, Ron was furious, and Harry seemed completely detached from the whole situation, however he couldn't help but notice Ginny's hair looked really pretty. Where did that thought come from, he thought. I really need to write that letter tonight.

Once the troop had reached a secluded piece of woods, they stood at attention. Ginny cast a few privacy spells before she addressed her troop.

"At ease," Ginny commanded. The group relaxed and conjured chairs for themselves.

"All right now that we are all here, we can start," Ginny announced. "Since there's gonna be a lot of people here I think it would be best if we did our usual training as early as possible, since it's usually six, we'll make it four." Ginny looked around for any objections but she only received nods of agreement.

Ginny continued, "I'm not sure what's gonna happen at Hogwarts with our training. I'm pretty sure that Colonel will try to train the students as much as possible and will need our help."

"Have you talked to Colonel?" asked Cat.

"Not lately, I received a letter from him about a week after I got home. He wrote that when you all got here to start training again and also to keep working on our project. He said that he knew he would have to come back eventually but he wasn't sure when. I don't know anymore than that. I think it's safe to assume that the only reason I'm going back to Hogwarts is because Dumbledore convinced the school governors that by doing so they would get a Defense teacher out of it. We're gonna have to work hard to get the students prepared. He thinks that Dumbledore wants the students battle ready, he must sense the end is approaching. We're gonna have to make sure that they're ready," finished Ginny. Again she received nods from all. She just hoped that it would be enough.

* * *

**Paddy and Moony**

**I think something is very wrong with me. I can't really explain it. Ron's little sister, Ginny, is back in England. The only thing is she's not so little anymore. She's older now and beautiful and smart and funny and beautiful and strong and tough and powerful and did I mention beautiful. We played Quidditch the first day I got to the Burrow and she's an amazing flyer. I don't know what to do. I keep having these thoughts about her and I can't help watching her. She's going back to Hogwarts with us and she brought some friends from America with her. There's this bloke, Res, (stupid nickname if you ask me) and he's always watching her and whenever she glances at him he gives her a smile that I'm find increasingly annoying. I overheard one of the girls saying that he still had feelings for Ginny. Apparently they dated before but Ginny decided to end it. What do you think is wrong with me? I could really use some advice, please write back soon.**

**Harry**

P.S. I'm sorry I completely forgot to ask how you are. How's the vacation? Find anything interesting? Hope to see you two before I head to Hogwarts, stay safe. (This means you Padfoot!)

Harry concluded his letter to Sirius and Remus. He had been going crazy for a few days trying to decide what to do about the Ginny situation and finally came to the conclusion that he needed help. So he had decided to beg for advice from the two people he could truly count on for assistance.

Harry was in the living room staring off into space silently wondering what time it was now. He had woken up around three in the morning and could not fall back to sleep, so he had decided to write his letter. Before he could return to bed however, he heard the sound of several pairs of feet quietly making their way downstairs. Ginny and her friends were all making their out the backdoor to the garden.

He attempted to follow the group, unfortunately his glasses kept fogging up in the morning dew and he lost them in the forest. Harry didn't know what they doing but he was determined to find out.

* * *

"Ron. Ron. RON! Wake up," Harry whispered loudly.

"Harry, what… problem," Ron mumbled sleepily.

"Ron, wake up," he whispered again.

"Harry…m'go 'way," he started snoring again.

"Ron you have to wake up, Ginny and her friends left about ten minutes ago and I don't know where they went. We have to follow them," he explained to Ron.

"Ginny left?" Ron asked groggily.

"Yes! She left with her friends. She did the same thing yesterday but when I tried to follow I lost them in the woods. Now get your lazy arse up," Harry said as he put his trainers on.

Fifteen minutes later after much jostling on Harry's part, they made their way downstairs to knock on the girl's door. The sound of several sleeping people was clearly heard.

"Hermione are you awake?" Harry whispered through the door.

Hermione opened the door while rubbing her eyes, "Harry, what are you doing here? Why are you two up?"

"We're going to follow Ginny to see what's going on," answered Harry as Ron leaned on the wall, an attempt to nap a little.

"'Follow Ginny'? What do you mean? She's in here asleep," Hermione asked very confused at being awoken so early in the morning.

"No she's not, none of them are. I saw all of them head towards the woods that was about half an hour ago" he revealed to her.

Hermione appeared quite shocked; she immediately turned around to approach Ginny's bed. She pulled back the covers to reveal several pillows that were charmed to sound as if a sleeping body was there. Hermione turned back towards the boys, "Give me five minutes, I'll meet you downstairs," she closed the door.

* * *

"What could they possibly be doing this early in the bloody morning," grunted Ron, loudly still irritated that he had been awoken before sunrise.

"Something they obviously wanted to keep secret Ron, so will you please lower your voice," Hermione gritted her teeth.

The trio continued to wander the woods searching for the group that had mysteriously disappeared. Fifteen minutes later they heard the sound of several voices and the sound of fighting. They all pulled out their wands mentally preparing themselves for the battle. However, they were unprepared for the scene before them.

* * *

"Corporal Taylor you're still struggling with inter-changing wand technique with hand-to-hand fighting. You need to be able to change between them quickly. Keep practicing. And Corporal Jackson right now Corporal Taylor isn't your girl-friend she is your enemy, so stop taking it easy on her. Remember we're training for life and death situations," Ginny coached the two who were dueling.

She turned her attention to Cat, who was attempting to bring down the wards of a level four ward she put on one of area of the clearing.

"Status Check: Corporal Garza," she told the other girl.

"Half-way completed. There something that I haven't quite figured out but I will," she reported confidently turning her attention back to the wards. Ginny smiled knowing that it would most likely take her another ten minutes to figure out.

Just as she was turning a spell shot out and nearly hit her. She ducked at the last second.

"Fucking shit! Corporal Taylor, what did I tell you?! You have to remember to reapply the shield charm every time you miss your target and hit the shield. Don't make me have to tell you again," she told him angrily.

Shaking her head she turned away hoping her patience would not give in; she once again turned her attention to the rest of her troop. Out of the corner of her eye she saw motion and the appearance of several wands behind a brush of leaves, not waiting for anymore confirmation of others presence she slowly turned around, so not give away her surprise. Within a matter of seconds she had cast several spells toward the brush.

Her friends realizing that something was happening all gathered around her to offer back up and to check the area to see if anymore people were about. After insuring the area was secure they made their way to the stunned strangers.

It was her brother and his friends. This is just great, she thought. She rennervated the three. She tried to ignore the knowledge that his was Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" Ron asked angrily.

Ginny pointed her wand directly at them, "Quite! Now I'm going to ask you one question and you better have the right answer!" she looked directly at Ron. "When I was five, what did I do to ensure that Fred and George never changed my hair pink again?"

Ron gulped with a slight waver in his voice he told her, "You stole mum's wand and hexed them to have pink and purple polka dots all over their bodies and streaked their hair green and blue."

They all turned to Ginny to see if that was the correct answer. She glared at him, nodded to her friends to relax their wands and released him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What the hell are we doing here?! What the hell was that about?" he shouted.

"Insurance, you three came out of no where we had to make sure that there were no more threats and to make sure that you were really you," she answered him unconcernedly. She turned her attention to Cat, "Corporal Garza, I thought you had put charms around the clearing to alert us of any un-identified persons. What if that had been someone else beside my dumb ass brother and his friends," she asked furiously

"I apologize Serge; I didn't want to put to many charms around here with your house and the area surrounding it already under so many protection spells. That would be way too many complications. I just put a mild charm that would alert us if anyone approached with 'ill-intentions' I figure everyone else would most likely be your people," she explained.

Ginny considered this explanation, then nodded her head, "Accepted. As you were," she told the group.

"Ginny are going to explain what the bloody hell is going on here?!" Ron asked again louder than the lasts time.

Ginny finally lost her cool, "What the hell does it look like Ron? We're training!" she informed him angrily.

"Training? For what? You have no part in the war. Mum and Dad will never let you fight! Besides not it concerns you," Ron finished assuredly.

"It doesn't concern me?! Ron if this war has effected anymore, besides Harry, it's me! Besides you have no idea how I'm involved, so just shut the hell up!" she told him eerily calm.

"Wait, wait, wait," Cat said loudly waving her hand, "Are you telling me that they still don't know? They don't know nothin'? I thought the secrecy thing was about training but they don't know nothin' 'bout nothin'?"

"Don't know what?" Hermione asked curiously

"Nicky I thought you were going to tell them?" Thena told her shaking her head. Turning her attention back to the others she opened her mouth but before she say anything Ginny interrupted her.

"Corporal Taylor, that is enough," Ginny said harshly.

"Tell us what? What haven't you told us Ginny?" Ron demanded indignantly.

"Nothing, it's not important!" Ginny angrily retorted.

"Nick you have to tell your family the truth. You have to tell the about all the shit we've been through. They need to know. They think this doesn't affects us they think that we were completely safe in the states. They need to know the real story," Thena implored Ginny.

"What happened is completely irrelevant?" Ginny dismissed Thena's logic.

"Tell them Nick or we rebel and tell them ourselves," Cat told her.

"You wouldn't dare," Ginny walked up to Cat.

"Oh we so would," Cat stared at Ginny letting her know she wasn't backing down about this.

Ginny glanced around at her friends seeing them all nodding their heads with Cat's statement. She sighed in resignation.

Ginny spoke in a yielding tone, "Fine I'll tell them. But there is no way in hell I'm telling alone. I'll owl Colonel and tell him it's time."

* * *

**Colonel,**

**The eagle is ready to fly. Troop threaten revolt. Request your presence, also Father Time, to Mount Olympus at the second bell. Prepare for fire breathing dragon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Staff Sergeant**

Ginny sent the letter immediately upon returning to the Burrow. Ron and Hermione continued to question what was going on. Harry however studied the training that was being used and refrained from making any comments. She was worried. Tomorrow she would reveal everything, well almost everything. How would her parents react when they found out all the secrets she had been keeping from them? She only hoped her brother wouldn't make her exhibit her true skills. She really didn't want to be forced to hex someone.

* * *

"Mum has dad gone to work already?" asked Ginny. The two visitors we set to arrive in an hour.

"Yes dear, why?" Mrs. Weasley answered distractedly as she continued washing the dishes.

"Well, some guests will be arriving in an hour for a discussion and it would be best if dad was here?" Ginny informed her mother.

"Guests? Ginevra what guests?" her mother questioned her looking startled at the news.

"Yes, they're coming for an important discussion. Don't worry the wards will be fine, but dad really needs to be here," Ginny said.

Molly looked skeptically at her daughter, "Honestly Ginevra, your father is working. What could possible be so important?"

"Mum I'm telling you, he needs to be here, it's important," Ginny stated.

"She's right mum, dad needs to be here," Ron told her walking into the kitchen. Both Hermione and Harry were behind him and nodded their heads.

Molly glanced from one serious face to the next and then moved to contact her husband.

"Thanks. I don't think mum quite believed me," Ginny told the three quietly.

"I just want to have the truth," Ron told her. Ginny nodded and left to find her friends.

* * *

"So what is this about Ginevra?" asked Molly as she settled on the chair next to her husband.

"We'll get to that in a moment, we're just waiting for our guests," Ginny explained to her mother. Everyone was arranged in various places in the living room. Ginny sat in a chair in with Thena and Cat on either side of her and the boys were standing behind the girls. Her brother, Hermione and Harry were seated on the sofa. Just then she heard three pops of Apparition. The twins and Bill had come home.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked.

"Well we heard that some-"

"very important family business was happening here."

"So we told Bill-"

"and made our over here." The twins finished in their normal (for them) twin speak.

Bill just shook his head at his younger brothers, "Yeah we thought we were needed here."

She turned to glare at Ron who had the good enough sense to look ashamed.

"I figure they deserved to hear this too," Ron voiced quietly shrugging his shoulders.

"So what's going on?" Fred asked planting himself on the floor.

"We were wondering that ourselves," Arthur said looking toward his daughter. Before she could reply green flames suddenly appeared in the grate. The guests had arrived.

"Ahh, hello Molly, Arthur, so good to see you well," Albus Dumbledore greeted the Weasley parents.

"Albus, I didn't know that you would be here," Arthur greeted the wizard.

"Yes I was requested by young Ginevra to tag along," Dumbledore turned to the girl in question.

"Thank you for coming professor I'm sure there are things that you would appreciate having the knowledge of that, despite your best efforts, have yet to attain," Ginny looked at the professor straight in the eye daring him to try anything.

Dumbledore smiled at the younger feisty witch but refused to rise to the bait in front of so many people, "I'm just happy that you thought to include me, Miss Weasley," giving a small bow complete with a smile and twinkling eyes. Ginny returned the bow but refused to let her guard down around the older wizard.

The flames again turned green announcing the second guests. "May I introduce Hogwarts new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jonathan Adams."


	5. Chapter 5

The next chapter. I apologize if I get the ranks wrong I tried to stay true to official ranking. Please read and review

* * *

The man entered the Weasley home with an air of a battle worn wizard. He glanced at the occupants of the room, he nodded to them, and he glanced quickly towards his students seeing them all there he turned his attention to the others in the room.

"Jonathan this is Molly and Arthur Weasley, Ginevra's parents," he shook hands with the couple, "Bill Weasley, as well as the infamous Weasley twins, Fred and George," pointing out the twins on the floor and Bill who was seated next to his mother, "and last but certainly not least, Ron Weasley along with friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," Adams shook hands all around. When he reached Harry's hand he looked at Harry with something close to sadness but the next second the look was replaced with an impassive countenance. "And of course you know your students," Dumbledore looked at him. He said nothing but made his way over to them.

They all stood at attention. He stood in front of them, "At ease corporals," he told them. The girls resumed their seats and the boys resumed their stance behind the chairs. "Staff Sergeant Weasley you requested this meeting," it wasn't a question.

"Yes Colonel Adams sir, my squad argued that perhaps it was time to reveal certain information concerning our involvement in the war," Ginny informed her superior.

"You agree with your squad?" he asked her looking into her eyes to determine to see truth.

"Yes sir, despite the fact that I was threatened with a rebellion, I agree that maybe revealing certain facts that explain our association would help to make others see how helpful we really are," she locked eyes at the man. He nodded understanding her obvious implication.

"Very well Sergeant Weasley, though I do advise that you proceed with caution when explaining certain events," he ordered. She nodded.

He turned around to find everyone, save Ginny's friends, staring at them silently trying to decipher what exactly was going on.

"I'm sure that you are all extremely curious about what is going on and why you were all brought here. There are certain things that need to be made known that will hopeful allow everyone to understand that Britain is not the only country fighting this war," he said to the room at large.

"Perhaps some introductions might help. First we have Mr. Benjamin Jackson, codename: Apollo, nickname O. He is one of our chief heads of the healer squad. He is the healer in this platoon. He is also part of the strategy squad that deals with planning battle simulations," O waved his hand in acknowledgment, "Miss Isabel Taylor, codename: Athena, nickname Thena. She is the head researcher of our Research and Strategy division. She researches new and old spells and helps the strategists to incorporate the spells into battle," Thena gave a small wave, "Miss Melissa Garza, code name: Hecate, nickname Cat. She is our resident curse breaker. She is part of the Wards division that research and attempt to put and or take down wards that are considered relevant to battle-like situations," Cat nodded her head very slightly, "Mr. Matthew Taylor, codename: Ares, nickname Res. He is in second-in-command of this platoon, as well being second-in-command of the Offensive and Defensive squadron. Also part of the Strategy division," Res nodded his head towards the room, "and lastly Miss Ginevra Weasley, codename: Neekay, nickname Nicky. She is the first sixth year to reach the status of Staff Sergeant in the school's history. She is in charge of this platoon as well as all the others in the three grade levels below her own and is the head of the Offensive and Defensive squad," he finished. Ginny gave no indication that she had heard any of this and gave no acknowledgment of her rather impressive accomplishments.

The room was completely silent as the others slowly processed the news.

Adams interrupted the silence, "Perhaps now, Miss Weasley can start the tale," he glanced at Ginny who was still staring at her hands in her lap. She sighed and glanced at the people surrounding her. Her mother had tears in her eyes and a look of great pride that was mirrored on her father's face. Dumbledore had a mixture of emotion on his face that looked between triumphant and curious. Bill had a completely impassive face though his eyes had a fire that she was a little curious about. The twins had looks of mischief as always. Ron had his mouth open completely shocked. Hermione's countenance revealed her barely repressing the urge to question everyone. Harry appeared indifferent with a slight hint of irritation. Well she wasn't sure if discussing her life was annoying him, but oh well, she had more important things to be worried about.

Ginny cleared her throat and started her story, "Uh well nothing much happened my first year at MAAM, I was a second year, except that I was a bit behind everyone else. It's a year-round school so they move academically faster than Hogwarts. For the first few months all I did was study to catch up. Then all I did was study because I wanted to learn to fight better and also because it was a way to escape everything, escape Tom. Eventually I couldn't hide anymore and these guys," she waved her hand towards her friends, "wore me down and made me realize that life wasn't only about studying. They helped to bring me out of my shell. I became myself again. Other than that, not much else happened," she was the only one to notice that Colonel Adams shifted in his seat, she continued, "nothing really began till next year."

"At Hogwarts third years and above are allowed to visit Hogsmeade with parent permission, we have a similar concept, except it's a wizard mall. There this huge mall that the muggles go and right next to it is the wizard's mall it's huge the same size as the muggle mall. It was early December that the mall was attacked," Molly gasped, "We were all in the food court, where all the food is, we were having lunch when all these Dark wizards Apparated right into the center of the court and started cursing people left and right. We all managed to stay together, when your safety depends on the people in your squad you tend to form friendships, anyways there were adults and kids running like crazy to get out of the line of fire. There was this seventh year, Sergeant Collins, he and some other students were close to where we were hiding, he was supposed to be in command, because of seniority, but he completely froze," she stopped, remembering it all as if she was just there.

Thena glanced at Ginny when she didn't continue then turned to Adams who nodded at her to continue the story.

"Everyone sorta froze, we had trained for this but none of us had actually been in a real situation. Ginny was the only one who didn't freeze. She started giving people orders. The younger students immediately did whatever she asked. It was the older students that kinda gave her a hard time, they just looked at her but when they saw that Collins wasn't doing anything and with Ginny staring at them, they finally started following orders. After Ginny had some of us organized the rest sorta fell in line with the rest of us. The Rogue Dark Wizards seeing people fighting back decided it was time to escape and they all left," finished Thena

O took over, "Only a few of the students who were fighting got hurt with minor injuries. There was seven deaths total from the fight as well as about twenty people who were seriously injured."

"When the investigation was completed it was discovered that there was a traitor working for the security of the mall. He was the one who brought down the wards that allowed the RDWs to Apparate directly into the middle of the mall and later Apparate out," explained Cat.

"Because of everything Ginny did she was moved up two ranks to Corporal which didn't usually happen for another year," Res interjected with something akin to pride on his face.

Ginny didn't wait to let her family swallow the information before she continued, "After that things went back to normal. We all entered out fourth year where things were pretty much the same. Everything was good except for one thing, our Ancient Runes teacher, Professor Richardson. He was acting oddly when we returned from Christmas break. Richardson seemed lost almost like he wasn't sure what was going on. It only lasted a few days, so I thought maybe I was overreacting. A few weeks went by and I started noticing he was acting weird again. Normally Professor Richardson is a very patient, nice man but he had become mean and condescending. Anyway, about a week before spring break I had been studying in the library working and I had just gone back to our common room when then I noticed that Thena wasn't there."

"Professor Richardson had asked to see me after class about my essay," Thena explained.

"But I knew something was off. I had a bad feeling about it, so I decided to go down there with some bogus excuse just to get Thena away. Something inside me told me not to trust him," Ginny said.

"When Ginny told us that something didn't feel right and that she was gonna go and see what was goin' on we all decided to go with her, for back up, you know," O said.

"Ginny thought since we were all goin' that we should inform someone for security reasons. We told this second year kid that if one of us wasn't back in ten minutes to raise an alert and inform Headmaster Chavez and Colonel Adams immediate and then we left," Res continued.

"Are you telling me that you all went down there without informing an adult?" her mother shrieked. "That was completely foolish, what were you all thinking? You could have all been killed or hurt. I can not believe you all did something so dangerous, so –"

"Brave and smart," interrupted Colonel Adams, "What these students did was foolish but it was also very brave and the way they went about it was extremely smart.

"Smart?! You think these children running off to danger smart? You sir, should not be an educator! How dare you think anything of the sort!" Molly screamed at the man.

"Forgive me Mrs. Weasley, I know you don't want to think about these students going into battle but they will. They have trained for it since their first year. And as much as you may not want to see it they are not children, they're young adults and have every right to fight for what they believe in. This war **will **be fought by them and if anyone has a right to fight beside Mr. Potter here it would your daughter –"

"You have no idea what my daughter has been through!" Molly exclaimed.

"You would be very wrong about that Mrs. Weasley I know exactly what she's been through, because she told," everyone glanced at Ginny who once again was looking down at her hands. She didn't say anything but could sense everyone's eyes so she just nodded her head in agreement. "Now your daughter has found herself in dangerous situation, yes, but she has also found a way out of them every time. And you may have forgotten but they believed that a very dear friend of theirs was possibly in danger. Would you Mrs. Weasley, as strong a witch as yourself, not take action if one of your family members or just a stranger had been in danger, would you not try to help them?"

Molly glanced toward Thena she had forgotten that she was possibly in danger. Then she glanced at her daughter, she was truly her daughter willing to do whatever it took to protect the ones she cared about.

"I'm sorry, you're right," she apologized. A brief silence followed the admission.

"Please continue," Colonel Adams ordered.

Cat started the tale again, "When we arrived at the door of Professor Richardson's office, I immediately sensed some wards," everyone looked confused except Bill seemed mildly impressed, "I am able to sense wards more accurately than most trained wizards, the magic that is needed to sense is usually taught and learned but a few have the magic naturally, I'm one of them," she shrugged her shoulder signifying it was not a big deal, "I was able to take down the wards quickly, it was simple spells really a locking spell, a Silencio and an Imperturbable, just really basic spells."

"O and Cat blasted the door down while Res and I sent stunners and banishing spells into the room. Both stunners missed him but the banishing spells managed to knock him into the wall. Thena was tied up in a chair in front of his desk, she appeared unconscious. Richardson was only dazed by the spell, so Res, Cat, and I dueled him while O took care of Thena," Ginny continued.

"Richardson stunned Cat. He banished me and O out of the way," Res took up the story, "He threw Ginny across the room. Then he turned his wand back on Thena. He was going to use the Cruciatus on her but-" he stopped to cast a wary glance at Ginny's parents he wasn't sure if he should admit what happened. They were already so upset and this wasn't even the worse of it. He turned to look at Colonel Adams, asking silently if he should continue the story, he received a nod and took a deep breath, "but Ginny stepped into the path of the spell."

Molly starting crying worse than before and Arthur appeared to be barely containing his emotions. Dumbledore looked very grave. Ginny's brothers all bore similar expressions of shock and anger. Hermione seemed torn between sadness and disbelief. Harry had paled at the mention of the curse and paled even more when he heard that Ginny had suffered it also. He lost himself in memories of he himself being under that exact same spell.

"He used the Cruciatus on her twice more," Molly, Hermione, and Dumbledore all gasped, "It was then that Colonel Adams and Headmaster Chavez arrived they stunned Richardson and sent all of us to the hospital wing," Cat told them.

Everyone turned their attention to O, "Thena was treated for exposure to the Cruciatus curse, Res had a concussion and a broken arm, Cat had a concussion and had to take blood replenishing potions for a severing charm across her abdomen. I myself had a concussion and Ginny had a broken arm and three broken ribs. She also received treatment for exposure to the Cruciatus curse," he admitted in his best healer voice.

Colonel Adams thought it was best for him to continue, "It was later discovered that the real Sam Richardson had died two weeks after returning for the winter holiday. He had been put under the Imperius but had fought it. He was then impersonated by another wizard. He had kidnapped Miss Taylor in the hopes of discovering any information he could use about Miss Weasley. However, we never figured out whey he was so interested in Miss Weasley. Though now I would assume that it had to do with Voldemort," Colonel Adams assessed. Again another brief silence reigned as everyone digested this new information.

"A-and then?" Molly whispered hesitantly, "What else happened? There's more, isn't there? More that you haven't told, what is it? What happened?"

Everyone exchanged glances.

Ginny stood up and made her way to the window overlooking the front garden, "The next thing happened a few months ago, in May," Ginny quietly told them, "It was just a normal day, like all the others at least that's what it was supposed to be. We were all heading to potions when the alarms went off. RDWs were at the front gates of the school. They had been told of our location by some students from Dragon and we –" she was interrupted.

"Wait, 'students from Dragon', what does that mean?" Hermione asked surprising everyone that she had lasted this long without asking any questions.

"It's our house system, it closely resembles Hogwarts, but that's only because the wizard who founded the school had a grandfather who attended Hogwarts and used some of the same guidelines. Anyways there are three houses, Phoenix house which all five of us are in, Sphinx house, and Dragon house," explained Thena.

"Yeah so a few students let them know our location and were attempting to bring down the wards," started Ginny pausing to let Cat better clarify.

"Part of the school's wards are tied in with the secrecy of the location. If someone not a student or faculty knows the location it greatly depletes the wards. That's why so many parents are hesitant to send their children to school there. Should they need to visit the school they must first travel to another site and then are brought to the school's location without every really knowing where they are exactly. When the RDWs found out the location the secrecy was greatly diminished and all that was left were the wards that protected the school. Normally that would have been more than enough. They could have worked continuously for years without breeching the wards, however what we hadn't counted on were for them to have a crystal that was charged with enough magical energy to make California it's own country. With the crystal they were able to bring down the wards within a couple of minutes. Before we knew it the fighting had begun."

"Despite being told that the entire school body was well trained the RDWs had over-estimated themselves greatly. That's not to say that it was exceedingly easy because it wasn't but we learned a lot that day that would never learn now matter how much we ran mock battles. It was all over within half an hour. The dragons didn't actively participate in the battle, they had all been locked in their common room until an investigation could be performed to determine who it was that informed the rogues of our location," Thena said.

"There were several injuries many students were hurt. Around sixty students were injured and about fifteen were seriously injured with a variety of: broken bones, severing charms, burn spells, and unforgivable curses. There was also one extremely grave injury," he paused leaving no one to mistake the identity of that one grave injury.

"I was fighting. Those wizards were… ruthless. When they figured out that we were trained really well, they starting going after the younger students, the ones who weren't as ready as the older ones. I got hit with a spell to my arm that burned it from my wrist to my elbow. But I had to keep fighting," she paused lost in thought of that day so many months ago, she looked around she knew they were waiting for her to continue, "I was helping some third years who were getting overpowered and I didn't hear that spell come right at me," she took a deep breath, "I was thrown fifty feet into the air… right through a plate glass window." Her mother finally had had enough and fainted.

It took nearly five minutes to finally bring her around and get her to settle back down.

Again everyone looked to the future healer for an explanation, "When Nicky was thrown through the window a piece of glass punctured her lung. She had been buried under some ruble, so it had taken us about five minutes to fine her and she had lost a lot of blood. The only reason she managed to live as long as she did was because she used her magic to sustain herself. If we hadn't found her when we did she would not have made it," he paused to let everyone collect themselves again. "As it were she was in a coma for three days and in the hospital for a total of fifteen days. Nicky took an extended amount of time to heal because she was suffering magical exhaustion. She was treated for the punctured lung, burns on her arm, a broken leg, a twisted ankle, and of course magical exhaustion. Her magic was the only thing sustaining her life force. These two components forced her mind to shut down for a few days, so that her magic could replenish itself, and then so the magic could help heal her body. Since her magic so was low it couldn't help to heal her faster, which lend to Nicky being in the hospital so long," he finished.

The room was absolutely dead silent after all the stories had been told. No one could really believe that all of that had happened without anyone's knowledge. Ginny had been staring out the window for quite a bit of the story telling. She wanted to remember a simpler time because she knew that things were only going to get more complicated for then on.

After suffering several long moments of awkward silence Adams took it upon himself to do something about it, he clapped his hands and addressed Dumbledore, "Well now that you know that these students are quite exceptional there are few things that need to be done before they become students at Hogwarts. First Miss Garza, Miss Taylor, Mr. Jackson, and Mr. Taylor will all need to be transferred into seventh year," he waited for Dumbledore to accept this request.

"I was under the impression that these five students were, like Miss Weasley, all sixth year students," he asked innocently, "Jonathan just because you wish to stay only one year at Hogwarts, it does not mean you can push your pupils up a grade level to ensure they graduate with you ," he admonished the younger man.

Adams smirked at the professor, "Despite the fact that I adamantly want to graduate with my students, that fact in completely irrelevant due to the fact that MAAM is a year-round school, the academic grade levels are a bit different. Students take their OWASKs in their fourth year and their IWASKs in their sixth year. The seventh year is completely optional. It is for those whose careers need additional training to start. For example those who want to be an auror, can train more thoroughly focusing on the techniques that aurors first learn. The same could be said for healing and some ministry occupations. Certain individuals are brought to the school on certain days and the classes are taught. When the students complete their seventh year the students are at least one to three years above the average trainee. Most return for their seventh year, only those whose jobs do not require extra training decide to keep their scores and graduate with the other seventh years. So you see our sixth year is the equivalent to your seventh year. Now like I said, these four students need to be registered as seventh years."

Dumbledore nodded his head looking defeated.

Hermione just couldn't contain herself, "Excuse me, Professor Adams, but what are OWASKs and IWASKs?"

"OWASKs stand for Overall Wizarding Assessment of Skills and Knowledge, it's about the same as Britain's OWLs I believe," she nodded, "and IWASKs are Independent Wizarding Assessment of Skills and Knowledge again the same as your NEWTs this test helps specify your chosen career and allows you to even qualify for some of the more challenging classes should you need further training, besides seventh year," he informed the girl.

He glanced at Ginny, then he turned his attention back to Dumbledore, "However, Miss Weasley does not fall into this category. She falls into one all her own."

Everyone looked towards Ginny, who still made no sign of acknowledgement.

"Why?" asked, not Dumbledore who looked extremely curious, but her dad who looked slightly puzzled.

"Miss Weasley was given the chance, in her fifth year, to move up a year, though instead she chose to stay with her friends. Since she had decided not to advance several of Miss Weasley's teachers allowed her to complete other projects or work on more advanced school work. I'm sure that Miss Weasley would appreciate if something similar could be offered?" again everyone turned their gaze to Ginny.

It was the complete lack of noise that finally managed to penetrate Ginny's own self-contemplation. She turned around to find several pairs of eyes on her.

Ginny glanced towards her friends who all nodded their heads silently communicating that she should answer in the affirmative.

"Yes," was her final answer.

"Excellent, then perhaps you should tell me the subjects you were taking so I can ask those teachers if they will be willing to make a few exceptions in your case." Dumbledore addressed Ginny, not noticing the grins that passed between the four friends and their mentor.

"Sure professor, do you need some parchment and a quill?" Ginny asked sweetly.

Dumbledore smiled condescendingly at the young girl, "No Miss Weasley, I'm sure I can manage with my still active memory."

"Well if you're sure," Dumbledore nodded again, "all right, well there's Defense," he smiled, obviously, "Transformation, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Magical and Muggle History, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Magical Beings," she stopped to smile innocently at the older wizard whose mouth was agape, "are you sure you don't need some parchment professor?" He shook his head completely amazed that she was taking so many classes. "All right, then should I continue?" he nodded, "all right Battle Strategies and Offensive Magic, Magical Law, and Languages both Magic and Muggle, and of course Muggle Studies."

Ginny silently thought it was hilarious how often the room got silent. Normally the Burrow was never quiet, even when everyone was sleeping (Fred and George's room always had small explosions all through the day and night). However, one conversation with her friends, her teacher, and herself and there had been more silent moments then she could count.

Everyone was completely amazed that she managed to take that many classes and also had done so well that she had been asked to advance. Hermione though couldn't help but be a bit jealous that she had obviously done so well.

"Some of those classes are not available at Hogwarts," Dumbledore finally admitted hesitantly.

"That's fine whatever is available will be more than sufficient for myself as well as my friends," Ginny told him.

"Yes, besides those classes these students are going to be taking, they're also going to be helping me with preparing the rest of the students for battle," Adams told the room. Dumbledore nodded his agreement.

Molly looked like she was going to interrupt but before she could say anything Arthur put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back. She turned towards her husband but then realized that it would be worthless. The children were going to fight and there was nothing she could do to change it.

"Well now that all of this is settled, I would like a quick word with Miss Weasley," he said.

Ginny nodded and moved towards the back door to the garden. Adams followed her to the garden, first making his cursory glances around before putting up several privacy wards.

"Well that was easier than I thought, I was sure that he would put up a bigger fight about ya'll but I'm glad he didn't. That's one less thing we have to deal with when we all get to Hogwarts."

Ginny nodded her head waiting for her orders. "Status Report: How is the project coming along?"

"Fine Colonel, I have high hopes that the project will be complete within the next few months," she told him in her official voice.

"Excellent and the training?"

"Good sir, I've been working with Thena and O to better inter-change their fighting between magic and muggle. Cat has progressed to sensing wards of level three within twenty seconds of introduction and level four wards. But she should get even better with breaking stronger wards when we return to school, you know more level four and five wards than I do," he nodded, "and Res has moved up to level five D&O magic, though I've had some trouble with him. He forgets to reapply the shield charm every time he misses, I've had to reprimand him. That's the end of my report."

Adams nodded his head in acceptance of the report, "Next time you have to reprimand him I suggest you give the normal punishment. Just because school is out, doesn't mean you do not continue being his superior. You know how to charm his wand, don't you?" she nodded. "Then that's what you will do."

"Next I should tell you, you and your squad have been moved up rank. The others will all be Staff Sergeants and you will be moved to First Sergeant effective immediately."

"May I ask why Colonel?"

"I have decided to the rules a little; fourth through seventh years will receive the automatic rank of Corporal, hopefully to give them something to prove. Should they not show proper focus then they will be demoted and moved to private. The first through third years will be privates. That should make everyone work hard to keep their rank. So to ensure that everyone sees you five as the more advance group, as the leaders, then you five must be set apart even more and the only way to do that would be promote all of you."

Ginny nodded again.

"They going to ask you to train them," he stated. Again all she did was nod.

"Do it," she looked at him questioningly.

"Just make sure that they know that you're the boss, that they know that what you say goes, you're the superior here. I 'm sure that you can think of a couple of ways to make sure they know you're the boss," she grinned, oh she more than just a couple of ideas, "Do what you have to but make sure that they're willing to follow orders that way it will be a lot easier when it's time for school," she knew what he meant. "You know what's happened and how they are at the center of everything. However, they lack true knowledge of battle and they will ask you to teach them. Do it."

Ginny nodded accepting her order. They both turned to look at the gardens. Both lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm counting on you five to help the students prepare. But most of all I'm counting on you. You will now some of the students, plus your family association with help with the student's who don't know you personally. Dumbledore believes this year will be the year it ends and he believes that Potter will be the one to end it."

"Harry? Why?"

"Not sure but I believe that Dumbledore wants him properly trained. You've figured out by now why you have suddenly been allowed to return to Hogwarts I'm sure," he asked out of nowhere.

Ginny grimaced, "Dumbledore needed a teacher to train the students he counted on you to accept the position knowing that I'd be entering a war zone."

Adams nodded his head, "Then let's show Dumbledore why he brought us all the way to England."

"Aye sir. Let's."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, I've finished the next chapter, it should be out soon. I have also put up three new polls so I will urge everyone to check them out. I really appreciate feedback, so please review. Thanks and enjoy.

Two days following the meeting at the Burrow in which Ginny's secrets had been revealed the group was training again in the clearing in the middle of the forest.

"A-hem," announced the arrival of the group Ginny knew would eventually make an appearance.

"What?" she asked barely glancing away form the fight she was observing annoyed that she and her troop were being disturbed once again.

"We wanted to speak with you," Hermione spoke clearly in her most Prefect voice.

"K', talk," Ginny answered still not looking away from the fight.

"We were kind of hoping to speak to you in private," Hermione said a looking a bit irritated.

Ginny finally glanced away from the fight to see her brother looking extremely put out about having to ask permission to speak with her, Hermione looking somewhat dismayed that Ginny wasn't giving them her full attention, and to Harry who was studying the fight without comment.

"Fine," she replied in a bored voice moving away from the others just enough so they could talk but close enough in case she needed to step in. "What do you lot want?" she told them still facing the clearing.

"Well we wanted to ask you if you would be willing to train us like the way you all train?" Hermione asked her speaking for their group as she gestured towards the group at large.

Ginny looked at her, then at her brother, then to Harry and back to Hermione.

"No," she turned back to look at her friends.

Hermione appeared completely scandalized almost as if her being denied such a scholar pursuit could be deemed illegal.

"W-what? Why not?"

"You asked me if I was 'willing to train you all' and I'm not, so my answer is no," she spoke slowly as if to a toddler.

"Damn it Ginny, cut the bullocks and teach us," Ron exclaimed angrily.

Ginny's eyes flashed and her hand moved automatically to her wand, "No. I don't have to 'cut the bollocks' as you so charmingly put it Ronald. As a matter-of-fact I don't have to anything that I don't want to. Now if you will excuse me I have a fight to watch."

"Why not? You know that Harry is involved in all of this and so are me and Hermione. You know that we have to fight so just teach us."

"Really Ron and just how many Death Eaters have you fought?" Ginny asked in mock intrigue. Ginny was losing her patience with her brother but before she could threaten him with an extremely, uncomfortable and unfortunately not permanent hex, her instincts took over. She pushed her brother out the way and at the same time raising a shield charm to protect against the curse that was hurtling towards the unsuspecting duo still fighting. She barely managed to yell out, "Hit the deck," before the spell made contact with her shield.

The trio looked on in amazement at the other group who were all on the ground with their hands on their heads, not quite understanding what was going on.

"Corporal Taylor, on your feet! What the hell was that?" she angrily asked. Normally Res towered over her but in her rage a giant would appear three feet tall.

"What did I tell you when I first told you the incantation for that spell?" he did not speak immediately. "Answer the question Corporal!" she screamed at him.

"It's a level five spell, a dangerous spell not normally taught until second year Auror training. You told me to take maximum caution. And to remember to reapply the shield charm every time I missed a target," he said aloud in a voice that said quiet clearly that he had heard the speech several times.

"Exactly I told you this spell is extremely dangerous and to reapply the charm, so tell me why it is that you completely disregarded a direct order?"

"There is no excuse, I forgot," he said lamely.

"You forgot! You could have killed your sister or anyone else had I not stepped in. You know that don't you?" the trio looked at each other and then at the others to determine if maybe Ginny was being overdramatic, however the look in everyone's eyes told them the truth.

Res swallowed slowly without looking up he nodded, "Yeah I know."

Ginny shook her head, "Give me your wand," she held out her hand for his wand. "Corporal Matthew Taylor, I hereby suspend you of all field training. You are ordered to complete twice the normal exercises and strength training. Your magic will be suspended for one week, except for D & O magic in extreme circumstances, and I will be reporting to Colonel Adams about this incident. Are there any questions?" he shook his head accepting his punishment. Ginny nodded and performed the spell on his wand that would limit his magic and returned his wand back to him. Res accepted back his wand, nodded his head, and took off to run the extra miles he was now forced to complete.

"That was kind of harsh don't you think Ginny? I mean, give the bloke a break," Ron told his sister not believing that she would treat a person so severely that she considered a friend.

Ginny looked at her brother, "No Ron, I was not harsh and I will not give him a break. Had I not intervened that spell could have hit Thena or O or someone else. Someone could have gotten seriously injured, and I will not allow that to happen on my watch," she finished vehemently.

"So someone might have gotten hit with a little stunner. It's not the end of the world. Don't be so dramatic," he said pompously, Ginny was immediately reminded of Prefect Percy.

"I wasn't being dramatic," she said slowly and quietly. She knew that she was going to show them what that spell really did.

"Stand over there," she pointed at a space to the left of where Res had been training. She stood before the intended target that was a block of wood that had a long red line that indicated the spell's progression. She made sure to reinforce the shield charm before taking aim; she whispered the spell so quietly that they never heard the spell. A two inch thick cut started from the top of the block down to the bottom and flames filled the hole that the cut made. The block buckled from the impact of the spell and from the flames. Complete silence met as she turned around to face her brother and his friends.

She turned and glared at her brother, speaking in an eerily calm voice, "Imagine what that spell could do to a person's body. I wasn't being over-dramatic. And that's why I won't teach you. You all may be involved in this and you all have every right to fight but I can't teach you because situations like this could happen," she turned away from them.

But Ron never knew when to stop, "What you think we won't do the spells right and endanger everyone?" he asked hotly.

"No, you won't listen. You will try to undermine my authority. Like right now, Res knew he screwed up and he accepted his punishment and that was it. However, I can't do that with you three because you'll all think that just because I used to be that little annoying sister from five years ago I won't punish you or correct you. You can't guarantee that you will heed my orders and I can't let you to affect my squad, so my answer it no," she stated again and finally managed to turn all the way around and started walking towards Cat.

"Ginny wait, please," said a voice that surprised her, that had until now had remained completely quiet the entire time. She turned to find Harry fidgeting nervously.

"Look I know you have a tough job, but I really do need to learn to fight. Please, will you teach us?" he looked unsure and then he face became determined, "How about this, you teach us and if one of us doesn't listen properly or brings down the rest of the group we'll quit and you won't have to deal with us anymore. I promise. Please," he gave her a heart-breaker smile. She couldn't tell him no, and it was increasingly annoying her.

"All right fine, but Ron make's one stupid remark and that's it," she told him highly annoyed.

"Why just m-" Ron started but Hermione put her hand to his mouth to stop him from saying anything else.

"You've got a deal, so when are we going to start?" Harry asked rather excitedly.

"Be here first thing tomorrow morning, five o'clock, and be ready to run," she informed them all.

"Five o'clock tomorrow morning, are you out of your bloody min-" Ron suddenly when silent again. This time however it wasn't because Hermione had put her hand on his mouth but had instead used her wand to silence Ron.

Harry ignored Ron and Hermione and readdressed Ginny, "Right so five in the morning it is. We'll see you all later," he smiled and the three all left.

"So you really gonna teach 'em?" Cat asked.

"Yeah Colonel told me to teach them when they came asking, he knew they were bound to come after hearing everything that happened," she told her.

"You wanted to make sure they knew who the big boss around here was before you said yes, didn't ya?" Cat stated more than asked.

Ginny smiled but neither agreed nor denied anything her friend had said.

"All I can say is, I can't wait until tomorrow," Ginny smiled somewhat evilly. Cat laughed then went back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry for the long update but here's a nice long chapter. Please read and review.

Harry was sore. His entire body hurt; who knew that simply blinking could be painful? But it certainly was. They had been training for only a week and it was tough. Harry had always assumed that he was in shape, after-all he was a very good Quidditch player, however he was proven very wrong.

The first week Ginny had Harry, Ron, and Hermione doing nothing besides exercising. Ron had at first complained that physical activity was completely unnecessary though one look from his sister had him immediately closing his mouth.

Ginny had told the new trainees that they had to build up their strength, endurance, and agility before they could even consider the other training. As it were just a yesterday Ginny had decided to give them more hands-on-training.

They were all forced to go one-on-one with Res and Cat as they sent mild hexes at them to dodge. As simple as it the task sounded the actually physical work was brutal. Dodging one of the twins Bludgers was nothing compared to this strenuous regimen; which was why Harry was so sore.

Harry shook his head thinking about training and glancing down at the letter that had arrived a few days ago.

_To My Increasingly Thick Headed God-son:_

_Well to answer the question that you left until the end, Moony and I are great we have indeed found some interesting things that I think will be very important. We should be back soon. _

_As for the question that took the entirety of your last letter it sounds like you may have taken a bit of fancy to the young Miss Weasley. So the only advice I can give you is to go for it. She must have broken up with that Res bloke for a reason. Now's your chance so I say go for it. Anyways have to go, hope to see you soon. _

_Padfoot_

_P.S. Moony says hi and to try and get to know her better. And he mumbled something about Potters and red heads. So we'll you soon kiddo._

Harry again shook his head. There was no way that he fancied Ginny that was completely impossible. Sure she was beautiful and smart and funny and powerful but that didn't mean he liked her, not like that, right?

Ginny couldn't believe today was her sixteenth birthday. Her mother had planned a big birthday celebration to make up for all the birthdays that were missed, so there would be no training today. If Ginny was honest with herself she was surprised to have lived this long. She laughed silently thinking she had somehow managed to swap lives with Harry.

Harry. He was still a mystery to her. She just didn't understand him. Some days she could swear that he was looking at her but when she would turn he would be looking in a completely different direction. She shook her head she had more important things to be thinking about other than some boy. But Harry wasn't just some boy, oh no, he was an extremely handsome boy, well man really. Again Ginny shook off the thoughts that were running lose in her brain and got up. She was the birthday girl after all.

The party was to be quite large. All the Weasleys minus Percy was there, (Charlie had managed to get away from his dragons to make it to her party), Ginny's friends, Harry, Hermione, Luna Lovegood whom Ginny was pretty close to when she was younger, along with her boyfriend, Neville Longbottom, and several members of the Order of the Phoenix.

Many of the older witches and wizards were quite impressed with the youngest and only female Weasley. Once word got out that famed ex-Auror Jonathan Adams would be teaching at Hogwarts this year and that several of his students would be attending Hogwarts, which included Ginny Weasley that in itself was quite intriguing. However, when it was later discovered that not only were these students highly trained they were also training others like Harry and his friends. It also didn't help that a few days ago into the new training the Weasley twins asked to join.

Flashback

"All right you lot, I want a hundred push-ups," Ginny ordered the three new recruits. Her brother sent a glare at her but somehow managed not to say a word she assumed that Harry and Hermione had something to do with that. She glanced around to check on the rest of her friend's progress.

After checking that all were where they should in their own projects her thoughts returned to the three new trainees. She knew they were finding the training regimen extremely taxing but she could see that it was already staring to pay off. The boys were gaining more muscle and in Hermione's case she finally getting some all together. School would be staring in three weeks she knew that would not be enough time to complete their pre-training but they would at least be more advanced than the rest of the students at Hogwarts. The practice dueling would have to wait until they were all at school but she would push them all physically to handle the pressure, as well as teach them all so very interesting spells.

So consumed was she in her musing she nearly missed the two pops of Apparition right behind her. She quickly cast two stunning spells. Within seconds her friends had surrounded her with their wands pointing at the two red heads on the ground.

"How in the hell did they Apparate in here? I changed the wards after your brother found us." Cat explained before Ginny could ask her.

"You changed them?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yeah I forgot to tell you. Thena managed to find a spell that would suit our needs. It's not as strong as the Fidelius but the concept is the same, no one can enter without knowing the location. I had to lessen the magic to keep it from screwing with the other wards. Did it not work?" Cat asked worriedly.

Ginny bit her lip. She knew that if Thena found the spell and Cat performed that it was almost guaranteed to work, so what the hell happened? Then she looked to her brother who was staring at his feet.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that they were told our location," her voice gritted out through clenched teeth.

Her friends all looked at her startled that someone would have revealed their location, then they noticed she was glaring at her brother.

Realizing that he had been found out, Ron looked up. He had the decency to look ashamed, "I didn't think it would be a big deal to tell them," he admitted quietly.

"Damn it Ron you're right you didn't think someone could have gotten hurt. What if one these idiots Apparated right into a target area? If you do something like this again I will be forced to reprimand you. This is your first and only warning. Don't fuck up again!" she glared at him.

Ron appeared to be fighting with himself not to say anything but finally managed to keep his mouth closed.

"Isn't anyone going to revive the twins?" Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

No one answered him. Ginny looked at the twins and sighed, "Mobilicorpus." The two bodies floated up.

"Ginny what are you doing?" Hermione's tone revealed her to be scandalized by her actions.

Ginny ignored her, "Enervate."

"Can you hear me?" they gulped and nodded their head. "You have five wands pointed at you, including mine," she heard the unmistaken sound of a throat clearing, "oh yeah, and those three," she added in afterthought. "So I'm going to ask you two a question and I had better get the right answer or else…" she let the threat hand.

Ron almost made to interrupt but thought better.

"Good now, what did I do to you both after you unsuccessfully tried to turn my stuffed unicorn into a spider?"

Ron paled but remained quiet. The twins turned red with embarrassment, "You got angry," Fred said quietly.

George nodded in agreement, "You changed our clothes into matching bikinis –"

"-in orange complete with stilettos and make-up and matching beach bags with a fake miniature dog inside.

"The spell lasted for five hours and Mum took pictures –"

"-and still has them."

Everyone turned their attention from the twins to Ginny to see if that was the right answer. She looked at them, gave a deep sigh and released turned away from them, "It's them."

And within seconds more than half of the people in the clearing were on the ground with tears in their eyes from all the laughter.

"What was all that about?" Fred asked his face returning to his natural color.

"Had to make sure you two weren't imposters?" she shrugged.

"And you couldn't have asked a less embarrassing question?" George asked angrily.

"No. So what do you two want?" glaring suspiciously

"Well ickle Gin-gin –"

"-our favorite little sister –"

"I'm your only sister," Ginny interrupted, she could definitely feel a head-ache coming on.

"Yes quite right, our intelligent –"

"-sweet-"

"-honest–"

'- and mostly heavenly tempered –", five snorts were clearly heard at this statement.

Glaring at the gathered people she groaned tired of hearing her two twin idiotic brothers.

"All right that's it! You have ten seconds to tell me exactly what you want or I'll start bat bogeying."

"Aww, come on Gin bean you wouldn't do that to your two favorite brothers would you?" George smirked.

"First of all neither one of you are my favorite, that honor goes to Bill and you have only five seconds left," raising her wand.

"We want you to train us too," Fred hurriedly confessed.

"You gotta be shitting me! There is no way in hell I'm going to voluntarily do that!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, please, you're already training ickle Ronnie, 'Mione, and ickle Har-Har. Why not us?" they whined.

"Because I do not want to have gray hairs before I turn sixteen, that's why."

"Please," the twins dropped to their knees holding up their hands in a begging stance to Ginny.

Cat smiled, "You should probably do it, Nicky. They're evil masterminds and they're on our side. Give 'em a chance, besides they can't be worse than the cubed."

Ginny grunted, "That's not true."

"Cat's right Nick, I mean come on The Thompson triplets are complete terrors. Your brothers can _not_ be worse," Res said smiling.

"I know I mean seriously who would have ever thought a bottle of ketchup, a rubber chicken, six pairs of socks, and a tube of Berry Berry Red lipstick could do so much," Thena chuckled.

"Enough we are not here to discuss how the whole school managed to get exempted from their Transformation exam," Ginny interrupted.

The twins seemed eager to hear that story.

"Fine I'll train you two but I'm gonna give you to the same deal as them," she waved her hand towards the trio. "You listen to what I say and follow my orders. Any back talk and it's over end of story. Got it?" she looked at them.

A deep sense of seriousness come over the two red heads. Both responded with affirmation.

Sighing inwardly she wondered what the hell had she just gotten herself into.

Her mother jolted her out of her thoughts when she knocked on her door calling through the door, "Ginny dear, can I come in?"

"Yes Mum, its fine," she answered her. The four girls were just finishing getting ready for the party.

"Oh good you girls are all dressed," inspecting each girl that they appeared in appropriate attire, "the guests have begun to arrive and I want you all down stairs as soon as you are all ready." She glanced at each one of them to see them nod and walked out.

"Well, I guess that means we passed inspection," Ginny commented dryly.

"Yeah she was probably worried us Yanks weren't gonna be dressed right," Cat smirked.

"Speak for yourself," Thena said.

"No I know my mother she was making sure I was dressed appropriately," Ginny said a bit petulantly.

"Dude you're sixteen. You are allowed to dress a little provocatively," at this Hermione made a noise of shock that the other three ignored, "'sides it's your birthday. Now who's ready to party?" she asked.

The other three glanced at each other but did not answer, "Come on guys there's bound to be lots of guys, right?" again no one answered but proceeded to head down stairs.

By the time the girls made it down to the party many guests had arrived. Once her father had seen that she had made it down he held up his wand and called attention to himself, "Sonorus."

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen," the room became silent as everyone turned their eyes to Arthur Weasley, "I would like to introduce the birthday girl and my daughter, Ginevra Weasley." Gesturing towards the door that the girls had just entered he waved for Ginny to come to his side.

Ginny hating to be at the center of attention seriously considered running right back out but knew that she if she did she would never hear the end of the impossibly long lecture her mother would inevitably give her, she walked forward to her father's side.

"Our Ginny will be entering her seventh year at Hogwarts this due to outstanding grades and at the recommendation of famed Auror Jonathan Adams, I would like to propose a toast and with a happy birthday to my dear Ginny we are so proud of you. Happy Birthday," he finished with a raise of his glass.

"Happy birthday Ginny," was chorused throughout the party. Ginny had to fight extremely hard not to blush or cry at her father's praise. She turned to her dad and gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. She proceeded to do the same to her mother who had tears in her eyes and her brothers who all made some comment about being the birthday girl.

The party was turning out to be quite a success she had been introduced to several members of the order who were extremely fascinated to hear of their training under the legend Jonathan Adams.

An hour into the party a knock was heard from the front door announcing the arrival of a late guest, two late guests actually.

"Good evening Molly thank you for the invitation to Ginevra's party and I apologize for our tardiness, we were finishing up some school preparations for the coming year," Albus Dumbledore said in greeting.

"Of course Albus, that's quite all right," Molly waved away his apology.

The second guest entered the house ever the vigilant one, he took in the room for any possible threats.

"Good evening Mrs. Weasley thanks for the invite and like Albus said sorry for being late," Adams told her.

"Please call me Molly. And as I said before it's all right and thank you for attending Professor, I'm sure Ginevra will be glad you came," she told the man politely.

"Oh please call me Jonathan," Adams informed her.

"Ginevra come greet your guests," she summoned her daughter away from the twins (there appeared to be mischief being planned).

Seeing her professor, Ginny abandoned her pursuits with her brothers to welcome the new arrivals.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, thank you for coming," she greeted the wizard.

"Happy birthday Miss Weasley and thank you for inviting me," Dumbledore told her, moving to greet the other guests.

"Miss Weasley, happy birthday," Adams told her.

"Thank you, sir," she returned.

"You have quite a turn-out," glancing around the party.

"Yes my mother decided to go all out this time, you know to make up for my other birthdays I guess," she shrugged mimicking his appraisal of the room.

"Well there be cake and ice cream later?" he asked.

"Yes chocolate, my favorite," she answered his coded question.

"Mmm, sounds delicious. Well I have to go make myself a plate of your mother's famed cooking, excuse me," he vaguely told her already making his way to the buffet table.

She shook her head laughing. The man had an insatiable appetite almost as bad as Ron, almost.

With so many in attendance to the party, Ginny was unable to meet with everyone however she was able to greet a particular guest that she had not seen in many years.

"Luna I'm so glad you could make it," Ginny exclaimed when she noticed the blond witch staring at her mother's curtains as if it was the most fascinating object in the world.

"Oh, hi Ginny, I'm glad you invited me and still want me as your friend and coming back to Hogwarts this year," Luna said turning her attention from the curtains to Ginny.

Ginny smiled, "I'll always want you as a friend Luna and I'm glad you could make it and thanks I can't wait to get back to school... As a matter of fact I want to introduce you to some of my friends," she told grabbing her hand and marching her towards where Cat and Thena were gathered.

"Guys I want to introduce you Luna Lovegood, Luna this is Cat and Thena," she introduced the other girls.

Luna shook hands with the other girls, and then turned back to Ginny, "You brought your own army with you."

Ginny more than used to Luna's vast knowledge simply smiled and agreed that yes she had indeed brought along her army.

"Well I hope you'll like it here, you probably glad to be out of America however to get away from those Crockles," Luna told the other three.

"Umm… sorry, I'm not familiar with the term, Crockles," Thena told the other girl somewhat apologetically.

"The Crockles are animals that live in swampy areas and come out on the full moon to serenade the willow trees to grow," Luna announced in her completely sincere voice.

Thena still appeared completely confused, however Cat looked extremely excited, "Wait a sec Lovegood, as in the Quibbler?" she asked Luna.

Luna nodded, "Yes, my father runs it."

Cat appeared as if Christmas had come early, "Me and you Lulu, are gonna get along great. Now I had a question about something in the last edition…" Cat walked off with Luna discussion a piece of information regarding the ever elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

Ginny and Thena watched the pair head to a corner of the room to finish their discussion and laughed. Yes, Ginny thought those two would get along great as well. Thena decided to try and find her boyfriend which left Ginny alone to greet more guests which is how she found herself thrust into another extremely interesting conversation.

Ginny, trying her utmost to avoid being forced to reveal more of the Thompson Triplets escapades to her twin brothers, wasn't fully aware of where she was going and nearly walked into another person. A man.

"Oh sorry, I was trying to stay away from Gred and Forge," she told the man that she nearly bumped into.

"No problem," he smiled a charming smile. "So you're the one who has been torturing my godson. Whipping him into shape, right?" he grinned.

Ginny appeared puzzled, "Your godson?"

"Yeah, Harry," at this Harry looked up from his conversation with Remus and Tonks (both of whom were rather ignoring him). Sirius waved him over.

Throwing his arm around Harry he pulled him close as if to whisper, "Harry is this the girl whose been torturing you, cause I have to say that you're one hell of a lucky bloke," he turned to wink at her.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Ginny this mangy old dog is my godfather Sirius Black, Sirius meet Ginny Weasley."

Sirius grabbed her hand and kissed it and gave her a small wink, "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Weasley."

Ginny couldn't help it; she blushed slightly but laughed it off, "Yours as well, Mr. Black."

"Oh please call me Sirius," he said waving off the formality.

"Well then I insistent you call me Ginny," she returned.

"Very well, so is it true? Have you been tormenting my poor godson?" he asked quite seriously.

"Well would you like to know a secret Sirius?" she asked. She was really staring to like him.

He nodded, "Absolutely."

She leaned closer to him, in a stage whisper, she told him, "The truth is I haven't even begun to torture them. In fact I would go as far as to say that I've been goin' easy on 'em," she finished superiorly.

Harry groaned at the secret while Sirius merely roared with laughter, "Touché, Miss Weasley, touché."

"I would recognize that bark of a laugh anywhere," a voice rang out. The three turned to see Adams smiling at the group.

"Good to see you Adams I heard you were back in England. Going to be teaching at Hogwarts, right?" Sirius greeted the other man.

"Yes, what can I say Albus can be pretty persuasive when he wants to be," Adams admitted annoyed.

"That he can," Sirius nodded his head.

"Adams this is my godson Harry, Harry meet Jonathan Adams, he was an American Auror that was sent over during the first war," Sirius introduced him.

"Yes, I've already had the honor of meeting him, Mr. Potter nice to see you again," Adams shook his hand.

"Nice to you too Professor and please call me Harry," he replied.

"Adams here helped James and me out a few times," Sirius informed Harry.

Harry appeared surprised, "You knew my dad?" he questioned Adams.

Adams gave him a small sad smile, "Yes I knew James and Lily they were really great people. The American President of Magic, at the time, realized the great threat Voldemort posed but unfortunately the same cannot be said for the present time. I was part of a contingency sent over to assist the British Aurors with the threat. I was partnered with James and Sirius," he told Harry.

"Yep, we showed this Yank what it really meant to be an Auror," Sirius said pompously throwing his arm around Adams.

"More like I showed you what a top Auror really was," Adams said rolling his eyes at Sirius.

Harry was extremely curious about this item of information he never knew that his dad had become friends with an American Auror.

"How long were all the Americans here for?" he asked Adams.

"Well the main units were here for about seventeen months, they were sent home about two months after…" he trailed off leaving no one to question the incident upon which the Aurors were sent back home.

Adams cleared his throat trying to cover up the awkward moment, "But I had left England long before that. I was only here five months before I had to return home," his eyes flashed with deep pain and regret.

Harry felt a deep sadness coming from the man he turned to look at Sirius who looked stricken with regret for bringing up the subject. However it was the look on Ginny's face that puzzled him greatly. She seemed to be trying to understand what Adams was referring to and after a moment he swore he could almost see the realization dawn upon her face before it was replaced her normal indifferent countenance

The horribly and painfully tense moment was broken when Molly announced that it was time for cake.

The cake was in the shape of a giant sixteen. Her mother had steered her into a seat at the head of the table. Ginny's friends were all smirking and chuckling at Ginny's situation. She always hated being the center of attention. They all sang "Happy Birthday" with complete gusto adding a few versus to the end of the song:

You look like a monkey

And smell like one too.

Everyone laughed at the additional words. Ginny felt more than saw her mother frown at her friends but surprising enough made no comment.

The cake was distributed among the guests that wanted some while Ginny began to open her gifts. She received a new winter cloak from her parents, some new Muggle clothes from Bill (though she suspected that it was really Fleur, Bill's girlfriend, that had chosen the clothes), Charlie's gift was a beautiful Romanian bracelet that had a small Chinese Fireball Dragon charm, the twins gave her special items from their store that she opened with extreme caution, Ron's gift as always was candy. Harry and Hermione's present to Ginny was not surprisingly, a book about Defense. Various members of the order of the Phoenix combined their money to buy Ginny a new wand holster that was made out of dragon hide. It turned invisible while in use and also allowed a quick draw no matter what hand. Adams sneaked his gift to Ginny when Molly wasn't looking; it was a silver dagger with an obsidian jewel in the handle. The last gift was from her friends. She opened the square box to find a small red Phoenix pendent on a thin chain.

Thena whispered in her ear, "There are several protection charms on it and hopefully it'll give you some good luck."

Her friends all winked and smiled. Ginny smiled back all in all it had been a great birthday.


End file.
